Phoenix rising from the ashes
by TheRealStarkiller
Summary: Deaton once told Stiles that he had a spark in him, one that could help him achieve whatever he put his mind to. Stiles never believed it, until one day that spark was unlocked and he was thrust into a whole new world of heroes and villains. Rewriting of my previous story formally called "You have no idea what you're capable of"
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so before the story starts I'd like to say that it is a reboot of a story i had written a few months ago called "You have no idea what you're capable of". i deleted that story since i hit writers block and didn't like where i was going with the story so i decided to redo it. hopefully you'll like it and fair warning, it'll start more or less the same but after this chapter it changes more and more. anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 _I really should've stayed home._ That's the thought that crosses stiles mind as the battle of the gods, at least in his perspective, rages on around him. He and his father should've guessed it though, even if you're on vacation, you can't go a day in major city without being caught in the middle of a super fight. Kinda unfair if you think about it.

Everyone deserves some time to recharge their battery and relax, especially when you've had to deal with supernatural beings possessing your body, wereJaguars, werewolves, alphas, betas, and dead people coming back to life and what not. And that's exactly why stiles agreed when his father decided to take some time off to get his bearings. Stiles can't help but feel guilty, his father has only recently found out about the supernatural world and so much has happened, stiles never realized that his dad probably never had a second to fully process his discovery. But that wasn't the only reason for stiles.

The thing is, everything he's gone through, he wont admit it, but it's starting to get to him. A normal teenager is supposed to only be worried about getting a prom date, or how to survive the embarrassment of their first car, if they'll pass math class, or what to masturbate to. Stiles on the other hand has had to worry about one catastrophe after another. Death after death after death. Don't get him wrong, he loves being able to make a difference with the pack, he wouldn't trade a single moment. But the difference is, they all have something special about them. Scott's the alpha, Malia's a werecoyote, Kira's a kitsune, Liam's a werewolf too, and even Lydia can hold her own with or without the whole Banshee thing she has going for her. They all have something that makes them feel like they have some kind of control. Stiles, he's only human. When he breaks, there's no supernatural healing factor he could rely on or a were-something that he could relate to on the same level. He's just as fragile as any other human. He tries to hide it as best he can, but he has his limits. And after what they just went through, stiles thought it best to take some time to recharge his batteries and spend at least one day not worrying about a threat on his life.

That's why he decided to go along with his father, maybe some time apart from the pack will be good for all of them. But Stiles isn't sure. He could feel a change going on with everyone, in fact, one could say it saw it from the very beginning. Ever since Scott got the bite stiles saw how everyone else had evolved and developed into their different roles in life. Scott was the leader and the hero, the one who always knew what's right and what to do, the one who never gave up.

Lydia was the genius, there isn't anything that she didn't know.

Malia and Kira were the warriors, always able and willing to defend themselves and everyone around them. And Liam, he's the protégé. The one who Scott is grooming to take over for him as the alpha. And then there's stiles. He doesn't really know what else to place himself as other than the screw up. He makes a lot of bad calls that come back to bite the pack, he gets his hands so dirty that he's ashamed to be near the cleanliness of his pack mates. He'd like to say that he's the one who holds the pack together, but the truth is that... Sometimes stiles feels like he can't even hold himself together. He doesn't know where he fits into anything anymore. That's how he found himself agreeing with his father to meet up with some of his old police friends in coast city, one of the least crazy cities in America, and home to one of the green lanterns.. Thankfully, most of the green lanterns 'super fights' as his father refers to them, take place in space and rarely in the city, so they both expected to have a relatively normal and safe time during their 'journey of self discovery'. They were wrong.

They barely got to lunch before a thunderous boom was heard and the sky cracked open a portal and from that portal came an army of alien creatures that began to lay waste to the city. His father, acting as a veteran police officer should, begins to lead his son and the group of civilians near him.

"Everyone my name is sheriff Stilinski, I need you all to remain calm and listen to me. We have to reach a safer area, but we must steer clear from open vulnerable areas. Head to the subways or through the surrounding buildings basements, stay off the streets. Understood?"

Some from the crowd yelled their affirmation and he begins to lead those that follows do to safety. He pulls his son near him and grabs him by the shoulders, "stiles this is nothing like beacon hills, so I need you to do me a favor and listen to me: stay near me, don't go off to do your own thing, don't try to be a hero, please."

Stiles can see the desperation in his father's eyes, he sees how much he needs him to say yes. Stiles gulps thickly, knowing that this is a situation beyond anything he's faced. "I will dad. Lead the way." He says lightly, but he can see his father visibly relax and it calms him. The group runs through the carnage as creatures with what appears to be wings in gold and green armor with horrible reptilian faces with fangs attack with energy weapons, blowing up anything in sight and swooping down to attack any poor soul that they catch. Stiles runs after his father, pushing himself despite how tired he's getting, not letting up for a moment because if he does, then it could mean his life. A swarm of parademons screeches as they flies down towards them. Sheriff Stilinski screams, "hit the ground!"

And he, stiles, and a few others dive to the floor, but a large part of their group don't and they scream fearfully as they're hoisted into the air. One parademon lands on the guy just behind stiles and its claws dig deep into the flesh of the man. His shriek of terror ends when the parademons opens its mouth and tears apart the mans head with one bite. Sheriff stilinski takes out his gun and opens fire on the alien to no effect. It drops the corpse and slowly turns to the sheriff. Stiles gets up but the parademons swats him on his face and he flies back about ten feet in a heap.

"Stiles!" Sheriff screams but just as the parademons is upon him, a big blue streak appears in front of his vision and sends the alien flying head over heels into a building. John doesn't even care who it was that saved him, his focus is solely on stiles as he runs over to his son. "Stiles! Stiles! Are you okay?"

"Your son will be alright, he doesn't appear to have any breaks or fractures, though I'm sure he'll have a headache."

Only now does John stilinski realize that the man who saved him was none other than Superman. His attention goes back to his son who groans as he awakens. John scoops him into a hug, chanting thank you over and over to Superman. Stiles looks at him with wide eyes, " dad am I still unconscious, or is that big blue in front of us."

John, despite himself, laughs, " you're fine, you're fine. Your head isn't playing any tricks on you."

Superman smiles but gets serious quickly, "you still need to get to safety, I'll open up a path for you, just steer clear from the battle, the justice league will handle this."

And off he goes into the sky, taking on scores of parademons, and those that weren't engaging him turn their attention to him and the rest of the league members, giving the civilians a chance to escape. As before, Stiles follows his father to safety, towards where the military has congregated. They were getting closer when another boom was heard. Stiles stops and turns to see what it was, forgetting the rest of the group. The boom tube of which these parademons were escaping seemed to have become unstable as it begins to collapse on itself, with energy like lightning spilling out of it, breaking the concrete and metal it comes into contact with. The people who were unlucky enough to be caught in its path were instantly disintegrated.

Stiles was about to begin running, but he notices a small child crying, stuck in the middle of the street. He looks back at his father, who seems to have just realized that his son wasn't with him, then looks back at the child. He promised his father that he wouldn't put himself into any danger, but he'd never forgive himself if he lets that child die. Too many people have died because of him, he can't let another go. Making his decision, he sprints to the child, ignoring his father screaming his name. He reaches the kid and tosses him onto his shoulder. He ducks and lunges away from the falling debris that comes in the wake of the escaping energy from the boom tube. He sees how close he's getting to safety, but he hears the buzzing noise of the beams getting closer and closer. He knows that it's about to hit him and there isn't any chance to get out of its path. Steeling himself, stiles tosses the child to his father, he closes his eyes in anticipation. His whole body is enveloped in the beam and he screams in terror as he feels all the molecules in his body tear themselves apart. His last thought is how sorry he is for breaking his fathers promise, and then his world becomes darkness.

* * *

"What are you doing?" He hears a female voice ask, though it sounded a bit muffled.

" It's one of his favorite songs, I was hoping, I don't know, maybe if he heard some thing he likes it could help wake him up." A deep masculine voice rumbles. A voice that sounds like his father. A minuscule smile forms on stiles face, from hearing his father and from hearing his favorite song from his favorite band, disturbed.

"Sheriff stilinski-"

"Noah is fine."

"... Noah, I understand how desperate you may feel but your son's condition is ... Complicated. It's very unlikely that auditory stimulation would awaken him." The female voice says again.

Stiles doesn't know what's going on, who can't awaken? Why isn't his body responding to him? All of a sudden feeling returns to him and his body finally listens to his commands and he jolts upright, breathing heavy. "Oh my god stiles!" He feels his father wrap him into a tight hug, one stiles is too disoriented to return. "What happened?"

Out of nowhere a light is put over his eyes and he flinches, his vision still blurry and eyes his still sensitive. "Pupils equally reactive to light, pulse over 120. Look at me please." He pushes away from her rubbing his eyes, another man pops up out of nowhere and stops stiles from ripping off the medical devices attached to him, " calm down young man, we aren't here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" He asks, still rubbing his eyes.

"My name is Dr. Emil Hamilton this is Dr Serling Roquette. You're in S.T.A.R labs." He explains.

Stiles feels his father place a hand on his shoulder, " it's ok son, these people were taking care of you." He assures him. Finally, stiles vision clears and he takes a look at his father, and he notices how rough he looks, unkempt hair, a beard growing, his clothes look like they haven't been changed in a while, kind of smells like it too. Suddenly dr Roquette shoves a cup into stiles face, " I need you to urinate in this." The blond scientist demands.

Stiles steps away from them, "what the hell is going on?!"

Dr Hamilton approaches him slowly. " you were exposed to a dangerous amount of antimatter energy that had left you comatose for an entire month."

" I was in a coma?!"

"Stiles try to stay calm, ok? You weren't the only one to be hit by that energy but you were the only own to survive."

When stiles glances at his father he notices something weird, "damn, d-did, you get shorter?"

He chuckles and shakes his head then turns stiles to face a nearby mirror. "No stiles, you got taller."

Stiles gasps when he looks at himself in the mirror. He sees that he's gained about 3 inches in height. If he were to guess he'd say he's about the same height as Derek now. He scans over his body and cannot believe what he's seeing. Where he used to be skinny and lanky, he's now muscular and toned. He's not body builder big but if he were to guess, he'd say that he has a male gymnast physique. His arms weren't skin and bones anymore but nice toned muscles and he even had a six pack!

Dr Roquette appears once again, "having been in a coma for 4 weeks, your muscles should be atrophied but instead they're in a chronic an unexplained state of regeneration and growth."

Noah, having had enough takes control. "Alright enough! Let him breath." He goes to stiles and brings him into another tight hug, "my god I thought I lost you." He pushes him back, holding his shoulder stiff, "I thought I told you not to play hero!"

Stiles sees the frustration and fear in his fathers eyes. Fear of almost losing his son. Stiles swallows down the lump in his throat, "I'm so sorry dad. I wasn't thinking, I-i I'm so sorry that I put you through that." He says with a cracked voice. Noah smiles through the tears in his eyes, " I'm just happy you're alive." And he hugs stiles again, this time stiles hugs back with equal intensity. After a while Dr Hamilton clears his throat.

" I apologize, but now that your son has awoken we need to beginning running tests."

Stiles snaps his head towards them, "tests? What do you mean tests I'm not gonna be some lab rat!"

The doors to the lab open and in walks the man of steel. " and I swear you won't become a lab rat. Dr Hamilton and dr Roquette are simply going to make sure that you are alright and see if you are experiencing any side effects. You survived something no one else has. And the league, myself included, apologize for you having gone through this and have taken full responsibility."

Noah glares at the kryptonian, " damn right you need to take responsibility, if you hadn't have been so reckless my son wouldn't have been in a coma clinging to his life!"

Stiles is shocked that his father is actually berating superman. "Dad! It's ok, I'm fine. They did the best they could in their situation, of course I ended up with a antimatter sunburn but I'm still kicking and that's all that matters right?" Superman arches an eyebrow at the boys sarcasm.

"Thanks supes... I can call you supes right?"

He smiles, " of course you can." He turns to Noah stilinski, " we just need to keep him under watch for the night and once Dr Hamilton gives him a clean bill of health you'll be free to go. Don't worry about any cost, the league will take care of everything." He assures them. He says his goodbyes and leaves. Dr Roquette asks them to follow her and they go down a corridor to begin their next tests. As they're walking Noah keeps pestering stiles, asking everything to his stiles.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes dad."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well I don't feel like death or like I'm gonna burst into flames."

"Thats not funny."

"Sorry."

"Seriously though, how're you feeling?"

"Honestly, great. Never felt this good in my life."

His father gives him a skeptical look, "I'm not lying to you dad, I feel like I have so much energy, like my body is buzzing right under my skin."

"I don't think I'm liking that description."

"I mean it in a good way dad. Trust me, I'm ok."

John stares at his son worriedly for a long time then sighs, "alright son."

Stiles begins chuckling, causing John to ask him what he's laughing about.

"Just thinking about how lucky I was that this happened right at the beginning of summer. If I missed any more days, I'd never be able to graduate any time soon."

* * *

The next day, after another round of tests, stiles was declared fit to leave and he and his father were released from star labs. Of course, they were advised to contact them if anything out of the ordinary happens. It's only a 5 hour drive from coast city to beacon hills, but for stiles it might as well have been a whole day what with his father still pestering/scolding him. By the time stiles got him to stop they were already pulling up to the driveway.

Getting in through the door, John begins to lay down the law, "I don't want you doing anything but resting for the rest of the night."

"Dad I was in a coma for a month I think I've filled up the quota for resting."

"It's either this or your grounded for the rest of the year, what would you prefer?"

"Is there anyway I can sweeten the deal?"

His dad gives him a deadpan stare and he finally concedes. "Okay fine, I won't do anything, tonight". He emphasizes the last word but the sheriff doesn't say anything, knowing that's the best he can get from his son for now. "I'm gonna order in so get, what you want?"

"Yea no, you still have your blood pressure to worry about, you are not gonna order in."

"Stiles nothing has risen my blood pressure like this past month. I think I can survive a pie of pizza for one night."

Stiles throws his hands up in defeat, "okay fine order in. No pepperoni or bacon toppings through!"

A half hour later the two are feasting themselves on 2 pies of pizza. Both men are starving due to the lack of significant sustenance for obvious reasons so this dinner so their hunger is understandable. But their peace is interrupted by a knock on their door. Stiles goes to get up but the sheriff stops him.

"I'll check it, you finish your food."

And he leaves before stiles gets a chance to protest. Stiles mumbles under his breath when suddenly his head is assaulted by pin. He has to cover his ears because he can suddenly hear everything and he means everything. He can hear cars honking down the street, he can hear has droplets fall from the exhaust pipe from the cruiser on his driveway like as if it's a water fall. He can hear his father talking to his deputy like as if their screaming. It's not just his ears that hurt, it's his eyes too. They feel like their burning! Whenever he opens them the whole world looks like it's under a microscope, little pieces of lint in the air look like entire planted floating in front of him. He closes his eyes again when they distort and he groans in pain as he falls onto his knees. Suddenly his hearing tunes in on his fathers conversation:

"Can't this wait for tomorrow? I'm trying to take care of my son."

"I'm sorry sheriff but it's urgent. While you were gone there's been 3 murders and we just got another one today." Stiles recognizes the voice to be Jordan Parrish.

He hears his father shuffle, "was the cause of death... Unnatural?"

Parrish seems to understand what his father meant, "they died from cardiac arrest brought to them by exposure to massive amounts of electricity. But each one was in an area where no one would have access to that kind of energy and the burns on their chest and neck make it look like someone did it with their own hands."

He hears his father curse under his breath then ask, "is the pack aware of this?"

"They've been on it since the second death but haven't had any luck."

His father sighs, "alright, I'm on it."

When he hears the click of the door, the cacophony of sound and pain disappears. He's still on his knees, trying to process what has happened to him? _Was this a side effect or am I finally losing my mind?_ he asks himself.

He hears his fathers footsteps at normal volumes, getting closer and he gets back on his chair and fixes himself up so his dad doesn't notice anything when he walks back into the dining room.

"Sorry but I gotta cut dinner short. Things haven't let up since we've been gone." He tells him as he begins putting on his bulletproof vest and gun holster. "And before you ask, it's nothing you need to concern yourself about tonight. Order still stands, you're only allowed to rest. Anything comes up or if you even sneeze, you call me right away, ok?"

Stiles makes a noncommittal noise with a mouth stuffed with pizza. His father gives him one last worrying look before making his leave. Stiles waits until he's sure his dad left before he runs upstairs to his room. He goes to his nightstand and pulls out the drawer and shuffled through it but can't find his keys to the jeep.

"Dad must've taken them." He realizes. Thankfully he has a spare. He digs into his closet and takes out a shoebox with his spare key inside. He chuckles fiendishly and is about to make his way to his trusty blue jeep but once again his senses assault him once more. He helps and collapses onto the floor with his hands clutching his ears. He grits his teeth and yells behind them from the pain. Its worse than it was not even a few minutes ago, this time he swears he can hear everything in the whole town, its like everything that can make even the tiniest bit of noise is as loud as a megaphone that's positioned directly next to head. It only gets worse from there, because now the pain spreads throughout his entire body. He writhes on the ground begging and praying for something to stop it all. He shrieks as sharp horrible pain begins to build from his elbows all the way down to his hands. His eyes open wide and his whole body arches into the air in an unnatural angle. He crunches up into a ball as he's hit with another wave and officially freaks out when he sees his hands. They're blood red and smoke is even billowing off of it. He can feel it to, the pain is buzzing right under his skin like as if its begging to get out.

He lets out a scream loud enough to Lydia jealous and pushes himself off the ground and slams into a wall, he doesn't even notice that he broke through and left a hole in it. Screams again and his hands begin to glow. He looks at them with horror and scrambles back as if to get away from them then falls to his knees as he's overtaken by pain again. His fingers dig deeply into the floor before he lifts his hands and slams them into the ground, punching through and causing the whole house to shakes and the floor sinks a bit. if he were to see himself now, he'd be frightened at the sight of his eyes being completely blood red and even bleeding. He gets up with a struggle, leaning heavily on the wall in the hallway, tearing apart the area that he's dragging himself on. Another shock rocks him and he falls down the stairs. He cries at the torment, even begging to just die so that it could all stop. He drags himself across the floor until he ends up in the living room. With unknown strength, he stands up and out of nowhere the pain goes away, like it sinks back inside him. But it only lasts for a second. He feels it build inside him, slowly becoming more and more and just as it overtakes him, he roars as energy explodes from his body, shattering the furniture and breaking the area around him, the house creaking and rocking in protest.

He's left panting, naked in the middle of his now demolished living room. The whole ordeal having taken too much out of him, he collapses on the ground into a deep slumber.

* * *

A ringing awakens stiles from his slumber. Through angry sleepy eyes he gives the alarm clock his fiercest glare. "Damn you." He grumbles. He reaches out and slaps the snooze button. He hears a weird and loud crunching noise but thinks nothing of as he yawns loudly and slinks off to the bathroom, not knowing that he had totally crushed his alarm clock. (One of a dream) he muses to himself. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, Stiles stretches and notices how good he feels. No better than good, he feels great! It's like every single cell in his body is fully charged. He grabs the doorknob and ends up pulling the door right off its hinges. Before he can begin to wrap his head around what he just did, he hears a throat clear. He turns to see that its his father, glowering at him standing in a partially demolished hallway. _So that means it wasn't a dream._

"You are going to tell me everything that happened. And don't you dare lie to me or leave anything out." His father demands with a scarily calm voice.

Stiles gulps loudly, "Does it matter much if I said I thought it was all a dream?"

His father's eyes simply narrow "I came into this house late last night to see holes littering the walls of my house, a sunken floor upstairs, and an obliterated the living room with my son laying in the middle of passed out with scorch marks all over him who I had to carefully carry back to his equally destroyed room. what do you think?" . He sighs and slouches, "Yea didn't think so."

So stiles begins to recount everything that he remembered, from hearing and seeing things only no one should, save for werewolves and aliens and metahumans; to ripping off the door and ending with him exploding in energy. His father glares at him for the entire story. Once Stiles finishes his dad immediately asks, "why didn't you say anything when it first started to happen."

"I didn't want to worry you besides I thought it was gonna be a one time thing."

He stands up bewildered, "Clearly it wasn't. And despite that and me telling you not to, you were still planning on leaving."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds really bad and kinda stupid."

"No not stupid, idiotic, reckless! We're calling Dr Hamilton right now and we are getting you treated."

"No dad don't do that—"

"I don't want to hear it stiles! No amount of begging or nagging will change my mind, now get yourself ready right now!"

Stiles, now angry stands up as well, "What for?! so I can be poked and prodded and be someone's labrat for the rest of my life? That's what you want?! Dad I have my own life here!"

"And if we don't do something now, you might not have it for long! You were barely breathing when I got here! I thought you died! Of course I don't want you to be experimented with but I cant lose you, you're all I have left." He finishes with a whisper and stiles is caught off guard. He knew how his father threw himself to the bottle to cope with the loss of his wife. Stiles lost his mom, but he had scott and Melissa to help him out from his depression. But his dad, he only had stiles. And he doesn't want to think about what would happen to him if he wasn't around. Stiles cant help but feel guilty for not thinking about his fathers wellbeing in this whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's alright son. Just please do this, for me?" his father begs him. With the look he's giving stiles, how could he ever say no?

* * *

"Incredible." Dr Hamilton says breathily as she examines the genetic samples she acquired from Stiles.

Noah Stilinski, who's standing near her and is feeling quite irritable asks her what she's seeing. She faces john and stiles who is once again sitting on a bed with medical devices attached to him. "the effects of the anti matter seemed to not only awaken but enhance even, your metagene."

"You mean my son is a metahuman?"

"An enhanced metahuman. After some testing, it looks like your son's original ability was to low level energy manipulation. But after being struck by raw antimatter energies, it seems that your son has, for lack of a better term, become a human antimatter reactor. You somehow harness the particles and matter around you into antimatter which then fuels his body as well as granting superhuman abilities. Giving him increased strength, speed, durability and from what you tell me, you may even expel that energy in the form of a concussive force." He explains with fascination.

"That's nice and all but if it's all the same to you, can we go ahead and turn off the meta thingy and let me get back to my normal life please? Not that blowing up every few minutes isn't a nice pass time and all but id rather be able to drive through traffic without causing a congestion consisting of burning cars and incinerated bodies." Stiles replies.

"Oh." The doctor turns his focus to the files littering his desk, but John isn't letting him go from that. "Oh? What do you mean oh?"

"And where's Dr Roquette?" stiles asks much to the annoyance of his father.

"Dr Roquette is unavailable right now due to attempts being made on her life. Rest assured the justice league have put it upon themselves to protect her from the danger. Now on the subject of removing your abilities, I'm afraid that it is impossible."

"What the hell do you mean impossible?! You guys make bleeding edge tech and medical leaps round the clock. Genetics should be a walk in the park for you guys!"

"The study of the meta gene is still a relatively new field. Hard data is hard to come by and the ones who do have it, are not morally sound. But hypothetically speaking, even if we were able tot turn off your metagene, the enhancement from the antimatter have complicated your genes."

"I don't follow." Noah states with his arms crossed.

"Alright let me put it this way. Anti-matter is the same as normal matter except that the sub-atomic particles are the opposite charge. Nuclear fission releases energy with 1.5% efficiency; anti-matter releases energy with 100% efficiency." He sees that he's starting to lose them and decides to change is explanation.

"One gram of anti-matter contains the same energy as the bomb dropped on Hiroshima. One droplet could power New York City for a full day. Stiles stilinski, you are the first and only human anti-matter generator and reactor. The accident you gained your powers from renders your form unaffected from anti-matter but if we were to try to disrupt you body's new genetic make up, it could very well have devastating effects."

Neither Stiles nor his father move. Both are slack jawed and utterly shocked. Stiles rapidly becomes pale, thoughts flying everywhere in his mind. John is the first to recover. "What does this mean now for my son? What can be done?"

Dr Hamilton rubs his forehead, "The only thing we can do is help your son control his newfound abilities. I'll make it a priority to create a containment suit for Mr Stilinski so as to prevent any sudden bursts of antimatter. What he had recently experienced is minuscule compared to what he theoretically achieve now. My guess it's due to his body finally adjusting to it's… augmentation. Who knows maybe he can put his abilities to good use."

"Stop it right there. My son doesn't even want to have any of these 'abilities' and the first thing you want is for him to become some crime fighter?!"

Stiles was silent as the two men continue their conversation. He just can't believe what's happening to him. Yes for a moment he thought it was pretty cool how he now has super powers. Hope had begun to fill the hole he had in his heart. Yes there was a part of him that was scared of what's happening, but the overwhelmingly naïve part of him is desperately thinking that this is it, now the pack can't possibly drive him away! If they see how strong he's gotten how powerful, they'll welcome him back with open arms! He's no longer the weak insignificant human they begrudgedly drag around. He's definitely something else. But after the excruciating pain he had experienced and learning the extent of damage he can cause allowed the reality of the situation settle in. he instantly wanted to go back to normal. What good would having all that power be if he had to live with the risk that he could devastate everything and everyone around him. Then to hear that he'd have to wear a containment suit?!

"No. no. no nonononononno. I can't do this. I-I Just—I just cant, no I wont live like this!"

His father approaches him worried, "Stiles calm down, we'll figure something out."

"What's there to figure out dad!? There's nothing to figure out." He sys with a shaky laugh, "I'm probably still in a coma right now. Yep that's it. Or better yet I finally got dementia and I'm in Eichen house right now in a padded cell with a straight jacket on. This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real." He's gripping his head now and Dr Hamilton is backing away slowly but his father stays with him, not even thinking about abandoning his son. "Stiles listen to me!"

But stiles backs away, tearing off the equipment on him. "I-i-i-I'm not a f-freak. I'm not. I'm not a freak." He whispers, then screams "I'M NOT A FREAK!" and slams his fists into the machinery next to him, completely destroying it and imbedding fragments into the wall far across the room. Sparks fly and a small fire erupts. Stiles stares at his hands in horror then looks at his dad, "I'm sorry." He says then runs away but to everyone's amazement, he runs faster than humanly possible, leaving nothing but a blur and wind racing after him, the whole world speeding by him. He keeps running feeling the air tickle the hair on the back of his head. He zooms out of star labs and into the streets, passing people, cars, buildings; everything paused, frozen in time while he blurs by it. Soon enough he's out of the city and into the highway. All the cars are frozen while he moves freely. Despite his emotional turmoil, stiles can't help but be amazed by what he's experiencing. Looking forward after sightseeing, he realizes he's careening to a vehicle in front of him. Panicking, he does the only thing he can think of. He jumps. He thought he was amazed at how fast he was running, it's nothing compared to the astonishment he experiences when he leaps stories high. He buckles a bit when he lands and seemingly returns to normal speed as cars honk and swerve to avoid him. He rolls out the way of another car and barely dodges one headed straight for him.

He leaps into the air again this time higher than before. His earlier fear now gone all he does is laugh from childish wonder at soaring into the sky. He leaps after he descends and this time, he can almost feel himself escape gravity. Descending, he lands in the forest near the highway. He pants, trying to catch his breath, but not feeling tired in the slightest. He looks down at his scantily clad body as if it were the first time he noticed it. He feels his heart beating inside his chest, feels the blood flow through his veins, the power. _Alright I'll admit, that was freakin awesome!_ He Keeps running until not knowing where he was going until he finds himself the one place he'd least expect to be. Beacon Hills animal clinic. He doesn't know what made him go here, he just did. He opens the door, completely crushing the handle while doing so, and walks in. he doesn't take long to find Deaton who gives him a warm smile.

"Stiles, what brings you here?" taking note of the boy's grimy clothes, or lack there of.

Stiles, despite himself, chuckles. "To be honest, I don't know. I really don't I just, I just had no where else to go."

Deaton looks at the teen with concern, not since the nogitsune has he seen him so troubled or without his signature sarcasm.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Don't worry Scott's fine."

"Though that is relieving, I am wondering how you're doing."

This surprises stiles as he never really thought the older man cared that much. Nothing against him only that, the two of them have never interacted that much other than when a supernatural crisis comes along. He's Scotts mentor and father figure so why would he really think about stiles?

As if reading his mind, Deaton says "Just because we don't speak with each other often doesn't mean I hold you to a less regard than anyone else of the pack."

Stiles looks at him strangely for a second before looking away. "That's a new feeling." He mutters but Deaton hears it. He decides not to pursue it for the time being and takes on the problem at hand.

"So, what's troubling you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You do know my employee is a werewolf?"

"Fair point. It's really hard to talk about. I mean I don't think I would've told my dad if he wasn't a witness to everything."

"Well it's been my experience that it's sometimes easier to talk to a stranger than someone you're close with." He sits down and motions for stiles to take the seat next to him. He hesitates but does so and he tells deaton. Everything. The parademon attack in coast city. The coma. His powers awakening. And the events that lead him here.

"So I kept running through the forest and lo and behold, I'm here." He exhales and truth be told he does feel better now that he actually talked about it. He kept denying and denying everything but, saying it out loud, helped he come to terms that this is his new reality. But it doesn't mean he likes it.

Deaton ponders on all that he was just told. In all his years, never has he come across such a story. Though he, like many others all over the world, has been witness to the dawn of the superhero, he never thought he see the beginning one so close to home. But he has to put his wonder aside as it seems that there is still troubling the teen next to him.

"So why are you so bothered by all of this? Anyone in your situation would be happy with having powers. We both know how much scott enjoyed becoming a werewolf in the beginning."

Stiles winces at the sound of his best friend, if he can still call him that. Which doesn't go unnoticed. "I just… I guess-. I don't it."

"Why not?"

"heh, have you met me? First chance I get I'll blow up a county while trying to save a cat out of a tree."

"Stiles, you are too hard on yourself."

"Not if its true. Look at me. I'm the screw up, im the one that holds everyone back." He quotes.

Deaton gives him smile. "Young man, you have no idea, what you're capable of. You have no idea just how much you affect everyone around you."

"Oh I know exactly the effect I have on people. That's I'm the wrong person to win this lottery. I mean I understand why Scott would be an alpha. He inspires people, he's a natural born leader, he always has it in him to do the right thing no matter what. Everyone in the pack put their lives on the line to save everyone else while im just the coward that needs saving all the time. I'm the first person to get in trouble. I'm the one who has the most blood in their hands." He slouches, looking down at his feet. And now Deaton understands what stiles real problem is.

"Your ordeal with the nogitsune, it made you think you were forever tainted didn't it." It wasn't a question.

Stiles glances at him then looks away. "Of all people it possessed, it chose me. And you know what it told me? That I enjoyed causing all that pain, to overpower all my friends and hurt them. That I had a darkness in me that was begging to come out. You think someone like that deserves to be a hero?"

Deaton places a gentle hand on the young boys shoulder, "Stiles look at me. No one in any of the worlds, is without darkness in them. We all have our demons and they can never go away. The only thing we can do is learn how to conquer them. It wasn't the darkness in you that attracted the nogitsune, you were literally the only option available for it. And even if you have darkness, that means you also have a light in you. whatever it is that made you doubt and hate yourself so much, don't listen to it anymore. You throw yourself into the face of danger to help and even save the people you care for despite you being, having been, the most vulnerable. That shows that you have more strength and courage than you could ever know. I think, that you now have a way to show the world. Maybe, this wasn't some accident. Maybe it was fate."

Stiles eyes water a bit. No one save his father, his mother and Melissa McCall has ever said something like that to him before. Maybe Deaton's words have some merit to them. Stiles looks down at his hands and for a second they glow. He looks up to the older man with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you deaton. I-I really needed this."

He smiles at him. "It was my pleasure. Now I think you should head back, you're father must be worried sick." Stiles looks out the window and is surprised to see that its dusk.

"Oh man I didn't know it was this late!"

"You should be able to make back in no time, if what you've told me is true." He says cheekily and stiles gives him a light hearted glare before asking him, "Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this? Not yet."

Deaton nods, "Of course, so long as you promise me you will give this a chance."

"…I Promise."

And with that, he zooms off, leaving deaton in the wind. "Now that is amazing."

Stiles continues running back where he came from, somehow his mind remembers exactly what path he took, where he jumped, even how many steps he took. He stops not far from a hill. He looks up into the sky, _okay whatever or whoever it is out there, I'll try this out, but if I screw up its on you!_ He looks ahead of him and slowly, a smile creeps onto his face. He begins running again through the forests terrain. He effortlessly weaves through the branches and ridges looking with fascination at his surroundings. Just as he reaches the apex of a hill, he pushes off with one leg and vaults high into the air, higher than before. He can feel some force inside him helping him reach new heights but slowing him down once gravity takes its hold. He lands a bit rough but keeps going, leaping once again. The feeling he gets returns and he swears that for just a second, he's even floating. He comes back down to the ground, this time determined. He picks up more speed, faster and faster he gains momentum then he plants both feet on the ground, flexes his legs to their capacity then jumps with all his might. He jolts up into the air and this time, he doesn't fall back down, this time, he was flying. He laughs like a child getting ice cream as he breaks the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom behind him.

The smile never leaves his face as he does all sorts of aerial tricks and flips, things he's only seen airplanes down in shows. He flies high up and finds himself flying parallel to an airplane. An older passenger sees him through the window and she double takes with her eyes practically popping out. He waves then heads back down. He flies himself over coast city and soon enough he finds himself nearing star labs. _Now to stick the landing._

* * *

"Stiles please answer your cell, this the 47th time I've called you please pick up."

Noah exhales roughly. He rubs his eyes but jumps when he hears a crash behind him. when he looks, he sees his son, smiling sheepishly at him as he lays on top of flattened car. "I think it's safe to say that I have very thick skin."

Noah sighs, fishes out his keys and turns off the alarm.

"Did you really have to land on my car?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Star labs. An international chain of research laboratories unconnected to any government and/or business interests. It's sole purpose is to better the world through the wonders of technological advancements. They also have another method in doing this and it is through a working partnership with the Justice League. Each help the other in anyway it can, whether it'd be to protect its technologies from those who would use it for less than honorable reasons, or to help any newfound meta-humans or alien beings to understand and control their abilities in hopes to protect others and themselves form the danger that comes with it. Which is why each basement in every star labs facility doubles as a training area so as to better prepare these super-powered beings. And that is why Star labs facility in Coast city' basement is in use now. Standing in the center of the room is stiles Stilinski, now adorned with a black body suit that covers him from neck to toe. On the shoulders, upper chest and neck its scarlet red as is the sides from under his arms all the way down to his boots. In front of him are drones flying from one side to the other rapidly, faster than a normal human can pinpoint. He has his gloved hands in front of him, glowing red and ready. In the blink of an eye, he sends blasts from his hands nailing each drone dead center. Some of the drones peel away and begin circling around him and fire back. He grunts as some of the blasts hit him and he falls back onto his back.

He rubs his chest, still not used to being for the most part invulnerable. He puffs out air, "Alright then." And he jettisons into the air after them, firing some blasts which lands on all but two. He dives downward parallel to the ground and swerves from side to side as he dodges whatever the drone fires. He suddenly stops and the drone lands directly in his waiting hands. It fires at his face but he pays it no mind as he crushes the drone with ease and drops its smoldering form onto the ground. He dusts off his hands, " I thought you said you were gonna bring it."

The speaker beeps on and he hears the familiar voice of Professor Hamilton, "Need I remind you this isn't combat training, this was merely an exercise to help you gain control."

"Whatever you say doc." Stiles says as he walks himself towards the exit as he awkwardly tries to clean off the soot from his containment suit. He enters a lab with Dr Hamilton and a few of his subordinates are running and s greeted by his father who hands him a gallon of water. "That's some nice shooting you did there son."

"Careful dad, it looks like your son might beat that old shooting record you got back at the station." He teases.

His dad rolls his eyes. "Keep dreaming son."

"Actually your son isn't wrong. From what I can tell his dexterity is beyond human capability, his aim is perfect." Professor Hamilton corrects.

Stiles eyebrows rise, "Yea you're right! I mean it wasn't hard to notice that I can finally walk a straight line without tripping on air. I bet I can finally make it to starting on the team!" he exclaims excitedly.

Hamilton just raises an eyebrow, "or maybe you can rethink your earlier decision on putting your abilities to good use." He suggest but Stiles instantly denies it.

"No! no I'm sorry Doc, I appreciate everything you've been doing for me, but I heheh I'm not just ready for that yet. Okay? I already got enough trouble as it is in my home town."

Hamilton sighs, "Mr Stilinski whatever fear you have is baseless. The suit I created for you prevents you from having any random and spontaneous energy leaks, you've mastered controlling it anyway, you've gained an uncanny talent to your flight, the only thing you seem to have any trouble with controlling is your strength and that's only when you are daydreaming." He takes off his glasses and gives stiles a sincere look, " What you can do is beyond incredible. It's astonishing! I don't mean to sound sanctimonious, but any less use of them would be an utter waste."

Stiles is taken aback and looks at his father for help, but is even more surprised to see his father nodding along, "What?!"

"Well I did always say you have potential. Besides, the fact that you're bullet proof does warm me to the idea."

Stiles makes to talk back but Sheriff interrupts him, "Let's put a pin in that for another time, we need to start heading out, you got school tomorrow remember?" His father asked a simple question, but his eyes were asking something deeper. About the pack and Stiles mood sours a bit. Naturally, he had asked where they were. Where Scott was, if he had visited. The answer surprisingly was no. Stiles was shocked and quite honestly hurt. Scott was his brother, he was the first person in mind to tell about his new abilities and yet he didn't even try to see him when he could've been dead. It didn't take long for Stiles to confront him about it, but the following conversation… it didn't go the way he thought it would.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Stiles opens the doors to the loft and barges in. the pack stop their conversation as soon as they see him, all smiles slipping off their face once they see his scowl. Scott's mouth drops as a weak noise escapes his throat._

 _"H-hey buddy."_

 _"Don't hey buddy me! Where were you Scott!? My dad told you I was in a coma that I might never have come out of and you didn't even have the decency to visit me? I would've understood you not being there when I woke up, but the doctors didn't even knew you existed when I asked about you." Stiles yells to his best friend, demanding an answer._

 _Scott sighs and bites his lip. He turns to the pack, "Can you give us a moment?"_

 _They pack slowly walk out the room, none daring to look stiles in the eyes, except Lydia who puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers, "I'm sorry."_

 _But that only confuses Stiles and frustrates him more. He stares at the alpha._

 _"I'm waiting! Are you gonna explain yourself or not?"_

 _Scott scratches the back of his head. "Look stiles I wanted to see you, ok? I wanted to so bad—"_

 _"then why didn't you? jesus Christ scott, I've patched you up when you couldn't heal, I nearly burned myself to death with you when you were suicidal and you couldn't take time out of your day for me?" Stiles interrupts, his anger getting the better of him and his hands begins to glow but he clenches them and takes deep breath, keeping them under control and hiding them from his friend._

 _"Because I was afraid! I was scared to death about the possibility of you actually dying and I just couldn't bring myself to see that, to have to face the possibility that someone else who I love and care for could go away." Scott explodes, emotion swimming in his eyes._

 _"That's really your excuse? You thought I was gonna die so that was too much for you? bullshit Scott!"_

 _"What do you mean bullshit?!"_

 _"I mean it bullshit! Everyone here has come close to death more than once—"_

 _"Exactly! But the difference is everyone else has a better chance than you!" Scott says._

 _Stiles whole body chills. "What did you say?"_

 _"You heard me. Everyone else has a stronger chance of coming back but you don't. you're just like everyone else, your just—"_

 _"human?" Stiles answers coolly._

 _"Yes." Scott confirms, his eyes hardened. "You're human. And youre just as vulnerable, just as as—" Scott stops himself._

 _"Go ahead scott finish. Im what? Just as weak as any other human? Just as fragile?" Stiles inquiries. He sees it in his expression that he hit the bullseye._

 _"scott that doesn't mean anything—"_

 _"Yes it does. It means we have to worry, - I have to worry more. Every threat that's come to this town has gotten more and more dangerous, for us and especially you. even when you were away you were in danger. What happens next time? I none of us will be there and you might actually die! I've already lost too many people I cant lose anymore." Scott explains._

 _Stiles heart races. "What are you saying?" he whispers._

 _But scott hears loud and clear. "I'm saying that we can't keep doing this anymore. I can't keep doing this anymore."_

 _"But Scott, things are different now! I'm different! Something—"_

 _"Stiles, look im sorry that I wasn't there for you. but I think it'd be best if you take a break for a bit."_

 _"What do you mean?" Stiles asks._

 _"Take it easy for a while, stay away from," he gestures all around him, "all this, at least for a little bit. please?"_

 _He gives Stiles his puppy dog eyes and Stiles looks away. Stiles looks away from him. His emotions in turmoil. It honestly felt like Scott was trying to push him away. Scott takes his silence as acceptance and makes his leave, leaving Stiles alone, in more ways than one._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Stiles had kept it to himself, not even telling his father about what happened. He hadn't seen anyone in the pack either, oh he's tried, but they all made some kind of excuse to stay away from him. His feelings of isolation were elevated when he noticed them starting to spend time with a new kid, someone named Theo Raeken. Stiles grimaces at the thought of the omega. Something about him rubbed him the wrong way, but obviously not to scott. He seems to be warming up to him without problem. It has left Stiles bitter, but Since then he's calmed down but the anger is still there, the hurt and the feeling of betrayal at seemingly being thrown off to the side because, from how he sees it, he no longer served a purpose for them. Because of that debacle, school became a touchy subject to Stiles. Which is why he can tell what his father is really wondering.

Stiles bites his lip. He isn't exactly looking forward to running into them in school. Does he want to see them? Would they be happy to see him? Are they still going to push him away? Does he want them to know about his powers? He doesn't know if he wants to find out, or if he's ready. But then again he's always thrown himself into situations he wasn't ready to before, why stop now? "Yea I think it'll be ok. Quick question doc, I don't need to where this get up at all times do I? Cause if I do then I can't help but wonder if that's just a sneaky way to try to convince me of the superhero thing."

* * *

 _That night somewhere in Beacon Hills_

As the sun begins to set, a man covered in grease and using a wrench to fix an engine works alone in the brightly lit garage. He finishes his tightening and and goes to the steering wheel and turns the key. After a few tries, the truck sputters to life. He laughs as he gives the windshield a celebratory pat and takes a nearby towel to wipe off his hands and throw it over his shoulder. He begins to whistle as he starts to close to put his tools away but stops when the lights begin to flicker. The lights flicker again and he jumps when he sees a person standing to hi right, but they weren't just a moment ago. He grabs his chest and grits his teeth, "Jesus kid you practically gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing here anyway, I'm about to close up shop, scram!"

He pays him no mind as he checks the light, flicking it on and off but even when he has it off, the lights stay on. He scratches his head in confusion and when he turns, the person is standing closer, a light over him but his head positioned to where there's a shadow covering his face. The mechanic grabs a nearby wrench and holds it threateningly. "I thought I told you to scram kid. Don't make me ask twice." He waves the wrench threateningly. But the person pays it no mind and steps forward. The mechanics eyes widen and his blood runs cold. He takes steps back but the person steps forward menacingly. "Y-you're not supposed to be out here." The mechanic says.

The person's head cocks to the side, "No thanks to you or you're buddies. It's cause of you that I was pushed over the edge. Because of you everyone thought I was insane and I was shunned and left in that hellhole for 10 long years. Surrounded only by padded walls and my thoughts. That kind of isolation can drive a man crazy. But I didn't you know why?"

The mechanics back hits the wall and he presses himself against it in an attempt to keep the distance between them but the person is arms length away now. The mechanic shakily says no. "You, and your friends. I dreamed about what I would do to you if I ever got the chance. Day in and day out I thought about every horrific thing I could do to you that would allow me to how you the pain you put me through. And now?" he lifts his hands and they spark with electricity, "I can." He smiles sadistically and the mechanic shakes with fright. He swings the wrench but it is aught and electricity travels trough it and into the mechanic he yelps and falls to the ground spasming. He feels two hands wrap around his neck and looks into the eyes of his assailant, and his eyes are now completely blue with no irises and sparks fly from the corners, "I'm gonna enjoy this." He exclaims and lightning arcs from his body as he keeps shocking the mechanic who les out a strangled scream.

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Stiles! It's almost 7:30, get yourself down and out now!"

Stiles wakes up and looks at the clock, "Oh crap!" and using his super speed, he gets up cleans his room and himself and gets changed. In the span of 2 minutes he's ready for school. He gives himself a once over. He's had to change his whole wardrobe up 3 sizes since he had grown out of all his clothes. For the first month he had to use his father's clothes since they were the only ones that fit but that problem is well taken care of now and he's made sure that they were still baggy on him so that it could hide his new muscular frame, he 'd be getting enough attention with his new height as it is but people questioning his sudden muscle growth would be a different headache, one he'll have to deal with during practice. He speeds down to the kitchen and the sudden gust of wind blows the newspaper right out of his fathers hands. He gives stiles a look, "What did I tell you about superpowers in the house."

"make sure I don't leave tire marks on the ground?"

"(Sigh) Just eat your breakfast and go to school already. And no powers, got it."

Stiles gives him a mock salute and heads on out to his trusty old jeep. Yea stiles can get to school and back without any problem and a whole lot faster, but he still wants to have some type of normality in his life. He's afraid that if he depends on his powers too much than he might just forget what it's like to be human. _Something apparently scott already forgot,_ he thinks bitingly. He takes a steadying breath. He promised himself that he would keep himself under control no matter what happens, especially since now he can fold Scott like as if he's origami. Not much longer stiles finds himself in the parking lot, students arriving and socializing acting like they haven't seen each other for so long even though most of them have spent the summer together. He gets out the car and inhales. His eyes instantly land on the pack that has arrived together. He sees scott, Kira, Liam, Malia, Lydia, and even Theo talking animatedly walking together. Stiles can't help but be miffed by it all. Scott suddenly sees Stiles and stiles turns away and walks himself into the building quickly, not wanting to do this right now.

He gets to his locker and pretends to try to unlock it but really tries to listen in on their conversation outside. _"I haven't seen him all summer."_ He hears Lydia say.

 _"That's what we wanted right? Besides we got enough to deal with, with all the murders popping up. Bright side is we won't have his stupid conspiracy theories slowing us down."_ He hears Liam say.

 _"To be fair, he was usually right and we've gone absolutely no where with the murders." Kira says, "Not helping got it."_

 _"Scott don't go back to him now. You've just decided to cut him off from your life, it's whats best for all of us."_ Malia states.

He hears scott sigh, _"Yea you're right. You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you."_

Stiles gets so angry he almost crushes his lock but lets it go and instead clinches his hand into a fist. He can tell Scott is nearing him so he goes ahead and opens his locker. "Hey dude."

Stiles turns to face Scott, he looks at him strangely. "How's it going scott."

"Um good, did you get taller?" he questions him.

"Uhh yea you didn't notice before? Got a growth spurt over the summer, thanks in part of the large intake of milk I've had recently, you know how good that is for your bones." He answers as he fills his book bag with what he needs. An awkward silence passes by them. Stiles closes his locker and faces scott again who looks like he's trying to say something but just can't.

"Why exactly are talking to me Scott? You weren't exactly eager to do so before. Have something to tell me?"

Scott opens his mouth then closes it then opens it again. "Well you know things have been busy, got a new packmate and showing him the ropes. Harrumph, I mean you're still my friend and I haven't seen you since the end of sophomore year."

"Probably cause you were preoccupied with the murders."

Scott looks at him surprised and Stiles rolls his eyes, "I've been snooping around my dads cases since I was in diapers of course I'd know about it. Just cause you've cut me off doesn't mean I wont try to do what I can to help out."

Scott's face turns serious, anger seeping through, "Stay away from this Stiles! You'll only get hurt, this is exactly why I said you needed a break."

Stiles glares at him, "Scott I've had enough rest ok? And besides, something tells me you aren't having much luck, because if you did, people wouldn't still be dying and that's something I can't just ignore!"

Scott's eyes turn red, like an alpha. "You will listen to me." He orders, a small snarl escaping his lips.

The bell rings and everyone in the hall begins to head to their classes. The tension between the two is palpable but stiles doesn't pay much mind to it, he just shuts his locker and shoulders his bag. He starts heading to class but makes sure to bump Scott's shoulder as he leaves, probably with too much force cause scott started to rub his hurt shoulder.

It was very uncharacteristic for Stiles to act that way with Scott but at the moment stiles is so mad that he doesn't care. Not like Scott does, he's the one who wants to throw away years of friendship and brotherhood all Because of his little packs whining. Thankfully he doesn't share a class with anyone from the pack during first period so he gets some peace. The teacher comes in and begins to address the class, "Hello class and welcome. Before we begin I'd like to introduce a new student, a Mr Theo Raeken. Please do your best to make him feel welcome." Entering into the room is a tall blonde teenager wearing a navy blue scarf. Stiles narrows his eyes, _Theo? What's he doing here?_

Theo sees him and a brief look of recognition followed by a grim joy washes over his face. He tries to look around but the only seat available is the one next to Stiles. He stalks over and takes the seat. The teacher begins the class but neither of them pay attention. Without looking stiles quietly asks, "When the hell the did you get here, and why?"

Theo cracks a small smile, "You already know when I got here, I've seen you snooping around but as for why? I met up with Scott because I wanted to see him again after all this time. I was hoping you'd be there so it could be the three of us just like old times."

Stiles head snaps towards theo who still smiles innocently. Stiles eyes narrow slightly, there was something very off about his expression "Bullshit."

Theo chuckles at his suspicion but pays no mind to it. "Ok it's not the only reason why, I came here because I was looking for a pack to join." He admits.

Stiles scoffs, "Right. No one comes to beacon hills just cause they want to meet the resident Alpha. There's always more to it, always a catch."

Theo shakes his head, "It's the truth. I expected you not to trust me so soon, but I'm hoping with time, you'll come to consider me a friend again."

Stiles glares at him, but the teacher interrupts them, " I hope whatever your conversation is about pertains to the lesson." He warns and both boys turn away from each other.

But stiles misses the smug smirk theo sports.

* * *

Not long after stiles finds himself in the locker room getting his gear on. He's still avoiding the pack which is actually pretty easy seeing how they're doing the same to him. Every now and then he sees them together, all of them already cozying up to Theo like as if stiles never existed. He sighs and jogs to the team who're already being chewed out by the coach. "Alright everyone into positions! Not you Greenberg you get the hell off my field , who even let you out? Stilinski you're goalie!"

Stiles smiles and gets into position. Coach blows the whistle and practice begins. It doesn't take long for Liam to have the ball and he heads towards Stiles and throws the ball. It might as well have been paused in air because it was moving so slow stiles would never have any problem catching it. Stiles moves into position and catches it. Liam's jaw drops so much it could've been on the grass. Even the coach is shocked. He whistles for them to go again and the same thing happens over and over. Stiles is dominating! Coach then calls for them to switch positions and stiles is now on the field. The whistle blows and stiles is on the move, he dodges a few players that try to slam him and jukes another that tries tog et in his way. The ball is dropped from his team and he instantly picks it up. He sees Scott running towards him and stiles for a second is going to let him slam into him but decides to just sidestep and trip him, making him eat grass. Liam comes at him next but stiles jumps over him and throws the ball from half the field, passing by Danny's face like a missile and into the goal. Everyone is frozen shocked. Coach yells for stiles and glares at him. "What the hell was that?"

Stiles isn't able to answer. "No better question, where was that all this time? If I knew you could move like that you'd have been off the bench since the beginning." He narrows his eyes, "You're not juicing are ya?"

He shakes his head rapidly, "n-no coach!"

"You sure? Don't think I don't know! I know what you youngsters play with nowadays, tell me. Steroids? Mgh? …Crack?"

"None of the above."

"… good enough for me! Guess what stilinski?! You're on first line!"

Stiles can't help but smile and the team starts to congratulate him but he catches the look Scott has and knows he's getting suspicious.

* * *

Luckily Scott and liam were held up by Coach, but stiles was able to get in and out of the locker room without running into any of the pack. But that luck didn't last long as when he turns on his jeep and flip the lights on, Theo is standing right in front of it. Stiles jumps but gets out. "Something tells me you aren't much a fan of horror movies because if you were you'd know that it is extremely creepy to stand in the dark in front of someone's car and wait for the lights to go on."

Theo ignores him, "What was that today? From what I was told, You were never that skilled, or coordinated, or fast before. You couldn't even sit on a seat without headbutting it. Were you bitten? Is that it?"

"Ok first, personal space, you ever heard of that? It's a new thing everyone in the world has, so take a big step back cause you're invading mine. Secondly, I wasn't bitten. I'm still the same person."

"Scott doesn't think so. Come on stiles you don't have to lie, you can trust me."

"well its not like you can hear my heart beat to see if I was lying or smell the change in my scent, oh wait you can, so how about you put those senses to good use instead of sniffing Scotts ass. And I don't trust you, you're just some guy who claims to be an old friend, who I haven't seen for years. Even if you were him I wouldn't trust you." Stiles rebukes and Theo flares his nostrils seeing that its true, stiles is telling the truth. But he steps closer to him anyway, "You should be careful Stiles. You keep burning bridges, you'll have nowhere to go when things get rough."

"Is that a threat?" Stiles asks.

Theo gives him a cold smirk, "Friendly advice."

Before stiles would feel intimidated, but now that he can look at him with leveled eyes and with new confidence, Stiles just smiles at him. "You should head on out of here, wouldn't want to miss your grooming eh little doggy?"

Theo growls ominously but leaves anyway. Stiles heads home just in time to catch his father about to leave. "Where you going?"

"Found another body. Same mysterious cause of death as the last 4." He explains as he slips on his bullet proof vest.

"Death by electrocution. Think I can tag along?" stiles wonders.

Noah cracks a wry smile, "Thought you said you weren't ready for the hero business?"

"It's detective work actually dad, there's a difference. You know I got better brains than half the precinct, just let me have a look around and I might find something." Which was true, they discovered that another side effect from his powers were an increase intellect. His brain operates at a hyper efficient level, even faster than a supercomputer. Every day he's learning more and more. In john's book, he's already a genius.

"Just, make sure that I get there before the pack."

Noah nods, "I'll call them once you're done. Stay out of sight and if you find anything let me know."

Stiles waits about 10 minutes after his father leaves before superspeeding to the scene of the crime. Already there's a crowd surrounding the area, which means that even without his the sheriff calling them, the pack will soon be there. Stiles positions himself towards the middle of the crowd and surveys the area. He uses his vision to zoom in on things he wouldn't be able to see normally but can't find anything out of place or that would arise suspicion. He purses his lips and looks across the crowd but double takes when he notices someone. A young scrawny looking man probably in his mid 20s, with sunken eyes like he hasn't slept in a while. Unlike the rest of the crowd, which is buzzing with questions and nervousness, this guy's calm. His tired eyes have a look of satisfaction. Stiles takes out his phone and takes a quick photo of the man. But he forgot to take off the flash and the man becomes aware of him. he slinks away from the crowd and Stiles doesn't let him go. He rushes after him, pushing people out of the way. The man sees that he's being followed and cuts through an alley. He finds himself in a clearing but stops dead in his tracks when a woosh of wind passes him and stiles is standing in front of him. Stiles looks at him warily. "It was you wasn't it?"

The man raises his chin, "Just walk away. He and the rest got what was coming to them and there's still plenty more who need to feel the wrath of karma." Electricity bounces from his demented eyes.

Stiles stands guarded, "Look I don't know what it is that they did to you and I'm pretty sure none of it was good, but it definitely wasn't enough to deserve death. Just let this go alright? I can get you help, I know this really good doctor, if you just let him takes some tests on you—"

The man roars and electricity arcs from his arms and form into a ball in each hand. "Ok I see test was the wrong thing to say!" Stiles quips before he's blasted skidding across the floor by an electric blast. He gets up and dashes to the side to avoid another blast. He feels two hands grab onto his neck. "You should've stayed out of this!" and he pours massive amounts of electricity into stiles. He scrunches his eyes shut, Not entirely in pain but with how much electricity this guy is generating, it'll soon hurt. Stiles thinks fast and throws the man across the road and into a car windshield that shatters on impact. The guy falls off groaning but stiles is upon him instantly. The man comes to and throws a combination of electrified punches. Stiles dodges them then catches the last one. The man sends a stream out of his hand, leaving a trail of fire wherever it lands and destroying a portion of a nearby building and cutting apart a landline. He throws another punch that stiles catches once again.

The electric villain begins arcing energy into stiles who groans as he leans back. Suddenly his eyes open and their completely glowing red. His hands start to glow the same color and his opponent looks confused before he's blasted off his feet and right into a hydrant and it breaks and water begins to shoot out into the air. The killer is showered by the water and he screams in pain. Suddenly they hear a familiar roar and Scott appears, fangs bared and eyes red, he roars again and the rest of the pack appear. The man looks at Stiles with disdain, "You're lucky." And he sends a wave of electricity at the pack before going to a nearby lamppost and turns into pure energy that travels inside and disappears. Stiles gets up and meets up with a fuming Scott.

"Well this is awkward—"

"What the hell did you get yourself into Stiles?!" he screams, catching Stiles off guard.

"Nothing, I heard about the murder and noticed that weird guy, seemed nice until he wanted to kill me."

Malia shakes her head, "Can't you ever take anything serious?!"

"Of course I do why do think I went after him?!"

"To do what you always do, get in trouble so that we have to bail you out." She fires back intensely.

"I had everything under control!"

"That guy was about to fry you!" Lydia points out.

Liam comes running back after trying to chase the man with no success. He growls, "I couldn't pick up any scent, it's almost like he doesn't have one. He's gone in the wind!" he glares at stiles, "We could've had him if you hadn't gotten in the way." He accuses.

"You could've—I was the one who figured out it was him, I know you guys couldn't find jack shit about it, you were completely lost! Don't pin this on me!" Stiles glares at Liam who glares back.

Kira decides to step in, "ok everyone just calm down." But she shies away when everyone except stiles glares at her.

"No we have to do this right now, I've put this off for too long!" Scott states firmly.

"Finally the all powerful true alpha decides to man up and come clean!" stiles dramatically announces, "What're you going to do? Kick me out of the pack?!"

"YES!"

Stiles takes a step back from the outburst, completely shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think we're doing it?! Look at you right now! If we hadn't of shown up you'd have been ashes! You always put yourself into these situations that we need to save you from because you think you can do all these things but you don't realize that you can't! You don't contribute anything to the pack except danger and dead weight!"

Stiles flinches at his former friends biting words. He's at a loss of words, unable to reply. Scott doesn't notice or seem to care as he continues on. "We can't keep doing this, it'll only end bad for everyone here, we cant keep risking our lives, _I_ cant keep risking my life for you! Just leave Stiles."

Stiles stares at him for a minute before his face screws into anger and he marches to Scott with barely contained rage and pushes him roughly, surprising the werewolf with his strength. "Who was it that stood by you when you were bullied because of your asthma?! Who was it that kept you company and reminded you that you weren't alone when your dad abandoned you?! who helped you every step of your lycanthropy?! Who was it that saved your life when you were being poisoned?! Who was it that was _tortured for you?!_ ME! ALL ME! I've spent my whole life looking out for you and THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!" he shoves him with each question until he pushes Scott to the floor.

"Fine then. I don't want to see or even smell the scent of dirty mutts around me. You want me out of the pack, ok. Then I want you out of my life." He looks at the rest of the pack as they stare at him in shock, never expecting this aggressive reaction from him. "There's gonna be a time. When you're all lost, when your whole world is falling apart right in front of your eyes. And you'll look at me and ask me to help you… and I'll say no."

With that he spits at the ground and leaves them in the night.

* * *

To say that Noah Stilinski was angry would be an understatement. The previous night he was alerted of another murder, same strange cause of death as the last. For the past 2 months, these murders have plagued Beacon Hills. Thankfully there wasn't much talk on it since it was nothing compared to the problems Beacon Hills has had lately, including the string of murders that was connected to the Alpha pack. So as bad as it may sound, the citizens of Beacon hills were used to it. A single murder every few weeks is only enough for the talk of the town to run its course before it started up again. But now, people are starting to put two and two together, connecting them and pretty soon, if nothing is done, there will be panic. Unfortunately, The pack has had no success in finding and stopping whoever or whatever it is that's doing this, despite spending the better part of the summer dedicating much of their time and energy in it. Things were beginning to look bleak until Noah had discovered what his son could do. Now like any parent, he wanted his son nowhere near any type of danger.

Why would he? A parents job is to keep their children safe. But as time went on, John's eyes began to open to what his son is really capable of and he isn't just talking about his powers. He's always known how much his son has always wanted to help people, hell, he was instrumental to beating good portion of the threats the pack has faced and that was when he was fully human. And that's what made him special. With or without powers, Stiles has the heart of a hero, the strong spirit and will. Noah always knew that stiles had the potential for great things but he's holding himself back. The sheriff couldn't understand what it was, until he found out last night. He had allowed Stiles to accompany them to the scene of the crime, in the hopes that this was the push he needed. It didn't take long for the lights to start flickering and the sound of an explosion to be heard. After having the rest of his force secure the large crowd of civilians to he, along with Deputy Parrish and Cordova, headed towards the sounds of danger. They get there just in time to see Stiles in a standstill with a man who's attacking him with electricity running off his body.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"What should we do?" Deputy Cordova asks._

 _Her answer came in the form of stiles blasting his opponent off his feet and into a fire hydrant. Parrish nearly drops his gun. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that."_

 _Noah sets his jaw, "You aren't."_

 _They're about to head over to Stiles but are interrupted by a howl. They see the assailant take this chance to make his escape. "Got em." Parrish announces and runs after him. Noah decides to talk to the pack but is left floored when he witnesses Scott kick out his son from the pack. Noah looks on in disgust as Scott viciously puts down Stiles. And now Noah can see why Stiles has been doubting himself. The pack has been making him feel incapable, they made him feel like he's poison. He could see it clearly from how Liam talked to him. Now anger fills him and he marches to them when stiles leaves. Scott takes a few steps back when he sees the Sheriff stomping towards him with purpose. John stops when he is standing looking down on Scott._

 _"You ever talk to my son like that again, I'll throw you in a cell and let you rot, werewolf or not."_

 _(Flashback ends)_

When Stiles finally came back in the early hours of the morning, nothing needed to be said. He knew that Noah witnessed everything. Stiles, in an effort to take his mind off of what had transpired, gave his father the photo he had taken of the man he fought with.

"So this is the guy huh."

"Yea, for a scrawny guy he has a shocking right hook."

Sheriff stilinski stares at Stiles. "I regretted it the moment I said it."

"I'll have it checked through facial recognition software, see what we find. Hey, you did good out there, no matter what they told you." he assures stiles.

Stiles shakes his head though, "If I did better he wouldn't have gotten away."

"You'll get him next time though. You think I caught everyone on the first try? Trial and error. Now you know what he's capable of and you know what not to do too."

"Right." Stiles doesn't look him in the eye. Noah takes a look at his watch, "You should try to get some shut eye, school starts in about 2 hours. I'll see you around." Stiles grunts and lets his father go back to work. Stiles spends the rest of his day deep in thought, combing through his memories, trying to understand the nagging feeling of recognition he felt when he confronted the killer. The nagging feeling kept him distracted the whole day and he even skipped practice, not in the right state of mind to be near his former friends either. Only when he was starting his old jeep and got a phone call did the feeling stop. "Dad?"

"Son we found a match for the photo. Adrian Creek. He's had a long history of mental instability, stemming from an abusive father and mother who died in a murder suicide right in front of him. He was committed to Eichen house 10 years ago until he escaped after when the asylum was hit by an electrical storm." His father explained.

"I remember him! when I was in Eichen house, he was the guy they always put into electroshock therapy. Bastards enjoyed torturing him."

"Well they aren't gonna be enjoying much from now on. They were killed around the same time he escaped, cause of death matches his victims. Whatever made him this way he has to have been from Eichen house." Noah guessed.

Stiles is deep in thought, "He said that his vic and the others got what was coming to him, that the rest are gonna feel what a bitch karma was."

"Maybe these vics are connected to him, bullies?"

"yea you're right. Hang on a second." He opens another window in his phone and goes to his school's database. He looks through the classes of 10 years ago, searching through the students. "Dad each one of the victims were on the lacrosse team. And if they were anything like Jackson—"

"They must've bullied him and he could've spent the last 10 years blaming them for being sent to Eichen." He assumes.

"Dad you need to find out which ones are still in beacon, they might be his next victim."

"Too late, just got a call from a local law firm, a secretary claiming her boss and his son were just kidnapped by some freak that's bleeding lightning." The sheriff alerts them.

Stiles curses and notices to his left that Scott, Liam, and Theo were staring at him. No doubt they heard his whole conversation. They sprint off with Scott bringing up his phone, probably to call the rest of the pack. "Dad the Pack's on their way."

"Son from what you told me, they're gonna get themselves killed. This is different from what they've faced before."

Stiles curses again, "I'm on it dad." He drives himself away and into the trees, hiding his jeep. He gets out and opens the back door and pulls out a duffel bag, inside, is his containment suit. Stiles shakes his head and begins changing, "I can't believe I'm actually using a monkey suit." He grumbles.

* * *

A man slowly blinks his eyes open, head pounding, mouth dry. He places a hand near his temple. He tries to focus on is surroundings, not recognizing the cold metallic corridor he was laying in. He sees light coming from the end of the corridor and slowly pushes himself towards it. Once there, he sees a tall lanky man standing between two generators, seemingly feeding from its energy, his son laying not far from here. The man stops then turns slowly. "Adrian?!"

"Hello Franklin. You look well. Of course that would happen when you build your success over the broken backs of anyone you consider weak." Adrian hisses, lightning dancing off him.

"Hey hey, it's not what you think. I've changed since high school, I stopped doing what we were doing and I've made an honest living. If this is about high school then I'm sorry. But I had nothing to do with it!" he tries reaching for his son but an arc of electricity lands before his hand. His son is awoken and begins to panic, "Daddy what's happening!?"

Adrian ignores them, "You did nothing while they beat me day in and day out, hurling insults my every waking moment! You could've stopped them but you didn't!"

"You tried to kill them!"

"They pushed me to the breaking point! Imagine having to be reminded of being the son of two psychos, being told to kill myself cause the world would be better off without another psycho." He grabs the child and blasts Franklin in the chest when he tried charging him. He roughly holds the child and faces his tear stained eyes at his panting father. "I want you to see your father for the coward he is. Know that what happens next, is all because of him."

He raises his electrified hand but a howl pierces through the room. He groans and throws the child to the floor just in time to come face to face with the pack. "Great, more kids who don't know when to not stick there noses where it doesn't belong."

"We're more than just kids." Scott states. He tries using his wolf eyes to see his aura but the thing is, he doesn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

Scott looks to Kira, "Can you sense if he's a kitsune?"

"I don't sense anything. Its like—"

"He's just human." Scott finishes. "What are you?"

"I'm just a guy who wants payback. Si that too much to ask?"

"It is if you're trying to kill everyone."

"haha, oh you kids have not seen me try yet." He promises. He places both hands on the generators and starts absorbing more and more energy. His eyes become completely white, electricity dances over his body and his hair becomes a bluish white. He begins levitating. He raises his hands and a shockwave of electricity pours out, blasting the entire pack off their feet. Lydia and Kira both hit the wall behind them, Lydia's head hitting it with an audible crack. The villain descends on the rest and laim jumps up to him but Adrian catches him and shocks him violently to the point that smoke is coming off of Liam. He throws him into Theo and catches Scott by the face, his hand on his mouth. "Howl now." And he pours lightning into Scotts throat then drops him. The only thing keeping Scott alive is his healing but even that will take a while to fix the burns on his face and inside his throat. Adrian shakes his head then turns back to Franklin who's holding his son. He points his hand at them and with an expressionless face says, "You should've done something."

Just before the blast hits them, Stiles, dressed in his black and red Containment suit, appears in the blink of an eye and blocks the hit. He glares at Adrian then blasts him through the wall with antimatter. He turns back Franklin. "Run! I'll cover you!"

He flies and tackles Adrian then punches him and slams him through the ground. He flies back to Liam who stares open mouthed. "S-stiles?"

"Yea it's me. No I don't want to talk about it now just get everyone out of here now!"

Stiles is blasted in the face and skids on his side. Adrian is upon him both hands held back by Stiles. "You ready to give up?" Stiles asks and is answered by a wave of electricity to the face from Adrians mouth. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his teeth chatter. Stiles yells and his eyes glow and beams of concussive force shoots out of his eyes and straight into Adrians chest, blasting him up and out of the roof. He flies after Him. All the while trying to think of what to do. _Ok ok think, what do I do against the energizer bunny? Energizer… Energy. Energy! Hamilton said I take energy around me and use it to fuel my powers, maybe electricity will work… I hope._

Stiles Stops his flight ahead of Adrian. "All that talk you made but the only thing I've felt was a little shock! I bet I could I do better with just some fuzzy socks and a carpet!"

Adrian snarls and blasts Stiles. Stiles falters a bit and grits his teeth. _Come on! Focus!_ Stiles tries to feel the energy, he feels how his body is trying to block it, but he flips the switch and lets it in. Suddenly nothing hurts, if anything he feels like he's getting a recharge. Adrian stops confused.

Stiles begins goading him again, "Creeky Creeky Creeky, if you're just gonna be giving me some love taps the least you could do is take me out to dinner first." Adrian begins blasting Stiles again, and stiles Takes the energy. He begins reaching out and pulling the energy more. Now Adrians confusion turns to horror as he feels his power lessen and leave him. His eyes begin to turn normal. "No! how!? You you can't do this! They deserve to die! They deserve everything I didn't!"

Stiles grabs him and absorbs the last of his energy, "No one deserves to die. I know how you feel, I do. I had family that was committed to Eichen house too and I know the stigma that comes with it. But that doesn't give you the right to decide what someone deserves, especially when you have the power you have."

Stiles punches him unconscious and lowers himself towards the ground. He secures Adrian with Rubber tires that he melts down until it encompasses his entire body except his head. He gets to Franklin who's still comforting his son. "Thank you, thank you thank you." he tearfully chants as he holds his son with everything he has. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Just don't tell anyone about me. Tell them you didn't see anything and got out with your son when you got the chance." Franklin nods and his son lets go and hugs Stiles, "Thanks." He smiles with his two front teeth missing and Stiles returns the smile. "No problem." Stiles eyes connects with Liam who isn't that far. "I gotta go." Stiles walks to Liam with his head held high. Liam doesn't say anything for a moment, still getting his head wrapped around what he saw.

"How?" he asks.

"I had an eventful summer. Caught a really bad sunburn."

Liam glances at the still unconscious pack. "Do they know?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No. Not like they gave me a chance to anyway."

"That's why you were so good at practice. That's why you were there last night."

Stiles nods, "look I know we aren't exactly close, but I need you to do something. Don't tell them. It's my secret and I choose who knows. They don't have the right to know."

"The things you can do, it's amazing. Heh. You could've broken me in half last night. But you saved me anyway. Thank you. I wont tell them, it's the least I can do."

He begins to walk away but Liam calls out to him. "If it matters anything at all, I'm sorry."

Stiles gives him a half smile then shoots into the sky. Lim stares at his flying form. "That is so cool."

* * *

"I'm quitting the team."

Coach Finstock Stares at him then starts laughing hysterically. He stops looks at Stiles again and laughs even harder. Oh wait your serious?"

"Yea."

"Well why the hell are you quitting now?! The moment you start doing good you decide to leave me high and dry!? Is this cause I threatened to have you clean off Greenberg's jockstrap cause I was just kidding, there's no way in hell I'd bring that fate down on any poor soul."

"No coach its just personal reasons."

Coach Finstock shuffles a bit, "It wasn't me was it? I mean I know I'm hard on you guys but I do it cause I know you guys can take it and I know that a little push can help you get toy our best. If I push too hard I'm sorry."

"No coach it's not you. in fact I appreciate how much you push us its just, for the first time in my life I have an idea on what I want to do with my life. And I'm not letting anything stop me from doing it."

Coach looks at the teen and sees the determined fire in his eyes. A new respect begins to grow. "Alright, fine. But don't expect me to be nicer in economics!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He shakes Coaches hand and begins to leave but turns at the last second, "Did you just say I'm sorry?"

"Get the hell out of my office Stilinski."

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski closes the door behind him and walks into the living room to see Stiles sitting there waiting. "Adrian Creek has been taken into custody, sent to a super prison or something. Franklin maury says he was saved by a teen with superpowers."

He stays silent, "You saved their lives. And probably a lot of people in the process. That has to feel good."

"It did for a while."

"It's something you want to feel again isn't it?"

He nods. "I quit the team today."

Noah's eyebrows reach his hairline. "any particular reason?"

Stiles chews on his lower lip. "Cause I think I realize that I should stop holding myself back. I'm ready. I'm ready."

Noah Stilinski smiles with pride. "let me make a call."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Batman stalks the halls of Star labs, located in Gotham. It takes a moment to observe the changes and improvements its undergone since its attack by the league of shadows 5 years ago. Thankfully, the team now lead by his former protégé/ prtner, nightwing, it wasn't completely destroyed. But repairs were needed. And with repairs improvements were made, including a security system that sent alerts directly to the Watchtower, should there ever be another attack. But security wasn't what he was here for. No, something of more importance.

The doors to the main lab slide open and the Dark Knight sees that Superman and Wonderwoman were already there waiting with Dr. Emil Hamilton. The scientist gives Batman a sarcastic smile.

"Why thank you for gracing with your presence finally. Its not like we all have our own separate lives and profession to return to."

Batman ignores the jab, "What can you tell us about this new metahuman?"

Superman answers for him, "Mieczyslaw Stilinski, goes by Stiles though. Originally a normal boy but after getting caught in the crosshairs of our battle with Kalibak months ago, Dr Hamilton had found that his metahuman gene was already activated. Originally low level energy manipulation, but being exposed to the energy of the damaged boom tube, my and Diana's doing unfortunately, he was enhanced."

Dr Hamilton presses a few button on the console and a hologram of stiles and all his information materializes. He begins to explain,

"He's become an antimatter reactor. Converting any and all energy around him into antimatter, feuling his body and granting him superhuman abilities. Increased strength, speed, flight, invulnerability, as well as the ability to release energy in the form of blasts."

Batman analyzes all the information as quickly as possible, his mind racing with all the possibilities and dangers the boys new powers present.

"He's quite powerful, despite his age. From what I gather, he seems to be as very powerful though not on par with the likes of you to or captain Atom."

"But as his body matures, as will his abilities. He may even become your equal in terms of power Kal." Comments Diana.

Superman nods, "Dr Hamilton has brought it to our attention that Stiles has made the decision to become part of the team."

"But there's more to it, isn't there?" Batman deduces.

Superman nods and Dr Hamilton takes over, "He's a good boy I must say, altruistic, a bit too sarcastic for his own good, but sharp and intelligent nonetheless. But he seems to be under a tremendous amount of emotional stress. Now I may not be an expert in the field of psychology, but even I can see the signs of PTSD. He had a less than accepting reaction once he found out that his condition his permanent."

He brings up a recording of Stiles meltdown, Batman's scowl deepens.

Diana sees this, "He may be powerful but he is a child. He doesn't need to be controlled or put in a cage. He needs guidance."

"my intention isn't to imprison him. but to watch him. His mental state is troubled, steps must be taken in order for him to overcome them, or else disaster may ensue."

"Ironic." Diana mutters.

Batman glares at her but Superman step in. "Alright lets just use our heads here. He may be traumatized but he is still a good kid. He wants us to help him so we should help him, I owe him that much."

"Then we'll bring him into the fold, train him, see if we can find a way to help him overcome whatever it is that traumatized him." Wonderwoman states.

"He should still be monitored." Batman points out, his mind still on the dangers of having such a powerful individual running around unchecked.

"I know someone who can help us with that." Wonderwoman replies.

"I'll investigate the cause of his trauma and the incident that he was involved in in… Beacon Hills."

"So it's settled, Stiles will join the team."

* * *

"I can't believe it takes an entire week for these people to call back. I mean if someone screams superman he's there instantly but literally calling their hotline, that puts us on a voicemail for a whole damn week." Stiles complains as he bites his nails, pacing back and forth.

Noah sighs as he reads the local newspaper. Truth be told, he is a little annoyed as well, but that small annoyance is overshadowed by the grating frustration that came with stiles constantly asking him about whether or not he's been contacted by the justice league yet.

"Well pacing at superspeeds isn't gonna make them get here any faster. Sit down before I shoot you." Noah halfheartedly threatens.

Stiles scoffs but stops, "You do realize im bulletproof."

"Im sure the eggheads in Star Labs can cook something up."

Before Stiles can utter a retort, someone knocks on the door. Noah's head snaps towards Stiles and they both lock eyes. Noah gets up while stiles sits down… then stands… then sits again. Unsure of how to present himself. Noah makes his way towards and clears his throat before opening it. His jaw drops when he sees the beautiful blonde woman standing in his doorway.

The woman smiles and waits a few more seconds before breaking Noah out of his stupor. "Hello, is this the home of the Stilinski's?"

The sheriff snaps out of it and shakes his head, "Ehm, yes it is. Thank you for coming Miss…"

"Lance. Dinah Lance." She sticks out her hand and shakes his.

His eyes narrow and he asks, "Are you?—"

"Yes I am the Black Canary. Im here as a representative of the Justice League. May I come in?"

"of course."

Noah gestures for her to enter and she walks into the living room to see stiles sitting there awkwardly. She takes a moment to observe him. His mannerisms. He's biting his nails, tapping his leg and bouncing it as well. _Obviously nervous, more likely anxious. Probably has problems with anxiety_. When he notices her enter the room she gets a look at his hazel eyes and it makes her stop. She sees a swirl of emotions, fear, deep rooted anger, heartbreak, self loathing. She can see scars in his mind. _What's happened to him?_ she wonders.

"Hello, I'm Dinah Lance."

"The black Canary, I heard you, um im Stiles." He awkwardly offers his hand and she takes it.

"Think we can talk a bit Stiles?"

"Ah sure, yea."

"Ill leave you two alone then." Noah walks away but stays nearby to listen. Stiles knows he's there but feels safer with his father close by.

"So tell me about yourself Stiles."

"oh nothing much to tell. Just your normal get hit by a death ray from an interdimensional portal and wake up with physics breaking superpowers that gave me muscles yet still a spazz story." Stiles sarcastically quips.

Dinah simply raises an eyebrow.

"well I can clearly see that youre adept at the art of sarcasm."

"It was my only defense for many years."

"Defense from what?" she asks.

"Huh?"

"Defense from what?"

"W-well you know. Bullies and stuff." he stammers.

"Just bullies?"

Stiles eyes breaks from hers for a second.

"Y-yea bullies."

"Something tells me that you're not giving me the whole truth." She states.

"well why do you need to know everything?"

She simply gives him a look and he mentally slaps himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Ok forget that."

"No lets not. Stiles this is about trust, if we can trust you."

"Or if I can trust you." he blurts out.

Stiles notices a shift in her demeanor, like as if shes studying him now.

"What're you doing? Are you trying to figure me out?"

"I am. Seems like you have trust issues. Whys that?" She wonders, her head tilting to the side.

He looks away and runs his hand through his hair. He stammers but no words really form.

Dinah thinks for a second before getting an idea.

"how about this. Letsdo word association. I'll say a word and you'll reply with the firs word that pops into your head."

"I do tht enough as it is." Stiles grumbles.

"lets begin… Day."

"Bright."

"Gun."

"shot."

"Water."

"Board."

"Innocent."

"Save."

"Murder."

"Solve."

"Night."

"Terror."

"Friend."

"forget."

"Wolf."

"…"

A face of anger dawns on stiles. Dinah narrows her eyes.

"Wolf." She repeats.

"…Traitor."

Now Dinahs mind is racing. She sees that he does have a good heart, but that heart seems to have been broken. But what confuses her is the word that triggered that emotion. She'll have to keep it in mind for later.

"Well I guess that's settled. Lets go Stiles."

"Wait that's it? What was that all about?" he demands to know.

"Just a way for me to know whether or not you're doing this for cheap thrills. Btu I can see that you have heart. Maybe you do have trust issues, but we're, I, am willing to help build trust between us." She smiles at him.

A smile that seems so sincere, Stiles really can't find anything false behind it.

"Well I guess that's settled. I hope you do right by my son." Noah says.

"I don't have any intention not to Sheriff."

"please call me noah." He smiles.

The sheriff turns to his son and hugs him. "I love you Stiles. Youre mother would be proud of you. and I most definitely am."

Stiles smiles and damn near tears up but he squashes it down. "I wont let you down dad."

Father and son say their goodbyes and stiles follows the heroine to the sportscar she has parked in their driveway. As the pair leaves, Sheriff waves after them, but feels like someone is watching him. he turns to the right and sees a teenager walking away. He stares after him before heading back inside, unaware that the teenager was watching him.

* * *

 _The Watchtower_

"Recognized Black Canary 1-3. Recognized Stiles Stilinski A21."

The pair materialize in the watchtower. Stiles marvels at the big window showing planet earth below them.

"Whoa." He whispers breathlessly in wonder.

Black Canary grins, it makes her happy to see that for a single moment, the young metahuman has forgotten all of his worries and pain. But unfortunately, she has to return him back to earth, figuratively speaking of course.

"Follow me." Stiles listens without complaint, his eyes seemingly getting wider and wider as he passes by all the pieces of technology, the beautiful architecture of the space station and of course the superheroes he's only every seen as action figures and on tv. Never in his life thinking he'd walk among them.

Doors slide open and Stiles eyes bug out even more. Standing before him is the Justice League in all their glory. Superman, Batman, Green lantern, Wonder Woman. Heroes of all shapes and sizes. One he recognizes as Captain Atom breaks from their formation and gets closer to him. Stiles unconsciously takes a step back but Dinah places a gentle and comforting hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"Stiles, I'd like you to meet Captain Atom. Since your Abilities are closest to his, He will be teaching you to control and hone your powers for better use. I will be teaching you combat and teamwork with the rest of the team though."

"make no mistake," Captain atom butts in, "It won't be easy. I wont hold your hand and say good job. I'm gonna be tough on you. this serious and I expect you to treat it as such."

Stiles gulps but stands up straighter, "I will." He promises.

Captain Atom simply smirks.

"Then lets get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stiles falls face first onto his bed, a zombie like groan emanating from the pillow. It's been a productive two weeks for Stiles. In those two weeks his body has gone threw more punishment than he ever thought he would survive. He, thankfully, has picked up a lot quicker than first thought and isn't sent to the ground as much as he was during the first week, though he still gets his ass kicked. Training with Captain Atom wasn't any easier. The guy really was driving home that he was in the military. Simply put, his training was brutal. He would force stiles to perform all kinds of aerial maneuvers, usually to evade his attacks, order him to emit and display energy of all kind, ranging from electricity to even radiation, the latter usually depleting him quickly. When he got home, he wasn't given much a chance to relax as his father was ready to remind him of school and to not slip up with his academics. Despite Stiles numerous attempts to escape, he was just too tired to do anything, making it easier for his father to drag him back. On the plus side, the team has taken a liking to stiles and vice versa. Kaldur, despite being slightly older, is very wise and always has an air to him that calms even Stiles erratic tendencies. Robin, they have a mutual respect for each other once they discovered their shared interest in detective work. Artemis seemed to be a mix of Lydia and Malia, whereas she's not afraid to speak her mind and 9 times out of 10 what she says is really smart but she's always ready for a fight. Bart was… a bit of a challenge to get along with. Don't get him wrong, Stiles got along well enough with him, but he just seemed a little too hyper for his liking and coming from stiles, that's saying something. Superboy was someone who Stiles surprisingly got along with the easiest and the most. Probably because they could relate to each other, being shunned and isolated by important people in their lives. Yea eventually Superman came around and accepted him, but the anger and bitterness was something that it seems like Superboy still struggles with. All in all, he feels comfortable with them. At first he thought it'd be hard to open himself up to new friends after the whole pack fiasco, but they treat him like an equal. Like he matters to them. It's been so long since he felt.

"Stiles! Can you help me with my tie?" he hears his father say from his room.

He sighs then heaves himself up and drags his feet on the ground until he gets to his father who is dressed very nicely in a suit. Curious, he begins tying his fathers tie then questions him. "What's the occasion?"

"Well it looks like your old man finally has a date." John fidgets the ruffles his hair, "I should've gotten a haircut."

Stiles snorts as he finishes up the tie. "At your age you should be glad you still have hair to cut." He gives his dad a once over then smiles. "I think you look great."

"why thank you so much stiles." He says sarcastically. He starts scratching his neck then groans, "what the hell am I doing this is a terrible idea."

Stiles stops him from ripping off the tie, "Dad calm down its one date. You've done it before. Besides, Beacon Hills won't explode while you're out with a woman... or man."

"Son I haven't been on a date in over 10 years. And you definitely just jinxed us. And it's a woman stiles. A very beautiful woman."

"Come on, you really think that anything gonna happen in the next five minutes that'll take you away from the date? Anyway who is this ' beautiful woman'?"

"None of your business and I'll bet you 10 bucks something'll happen."

"Bet." They shake hands and not a second later, Johns phone rings. He smiles smugly before picking it up. Stiles listens in, as his father speaks to Parrish. "What is it deputy?"

" _We got a little problem that requires your attention."_

"Does it really?"

 _"Yea, it's Donovan."_

John sighs, "I'll be right there." And he hangs up. He looks at Stiles. Stiles rolls his eyes and takes out a ten and hands it over. "that was just luck."

* * *

"Stilinski! STilinski!" The sheriff enters the station in time to see a young man, who he knows as Donovan Donati, struggles against the grasp of Deputies Cordova and Parrish. His eyes land on John and his scowl deepens, "Ill kill you! I swear to god I'll kill you."

John sighs while Stiles stands a little in front of his father, ready to protect him however he could. "Donovan, you think that surprises me. Remember it was well documented in your anger expression inventory. Get him out of here."

He keeps his stance, "I'm not angry like I'm gonna throw a brick through your window. I'm angry like im gonna find you and get a knife and stab you with it until you die."

"That aint happening anytime soon." Stiles promsies him.

Donovan laughs, "And who's gonna stop me, you?"

"Yea. And the fact that even a single step in our general direction can be charged as attempt of murder on a public official, that's the sheriff right here who also happens to be my dad." Stiles takes a few steps to get closer. "Which can lead up to 10 to 15 years. Especially since you just confessed your desire and description of murder in front of people, which included two more public officials and your defense attorney. Coupled with your record, I'd say, that'd put you away for even longer right?" he was right in front of Donovan right now and gives him a daring smile. Donovan seethes and rears his head back. Now Stiles knows that he could do one of two things. Option 1, go with the motion and pretend to be hurt by the headbutt so that Donovan won't be hurt. Or option 2, stand there and not let his body give and possibly injure the guy who just threatened to kill his father… he'll go with option 2.

Donovan smashes his head forward but feels like he just hit a brick wall. He looks at Stiles with unsteady eyes before collapsing, held up only by the two deputies. They give him a knowing look, before taking Donovan away. Stiles looks at the attorney, "I could sue him for that." He simply sighs then goes after them. Stiles turns back to his father.

"You should count yourself lucky that I had already talked to those two or else they would've been asking questions."

"He deserved worse."

"That doesn't mean you should use your powers on him freely."

"I didn't do anything. My durability and strength cant be turned off remember?"

"yea yea I remember, just be more mindful next time?" he pleads but stiles gives him a noncommittal grunt.

"You should be heading out, don't want you to be late for your date with… what's her name again?"

"Not telling you anytime soon."

"You know you're only piking my curiosity all the more."

John rolls his eyes and wonders what he did to deserve this. He says his goodbyes and leaves. Stiles starts leaving the station as well and is just opening up his jeep when he hears the sounds of a van careening off road and crashing. He uses his hearing to listen in:

"What the hell happened?!" he recognizes the voice to be Donovan's.

"I-I-I can't move. I can't feel anything!" someone exclaims. _Probably the driver, explains why they crashed._

Suddenly creaking is heard, like metal being bent and torn. One of them whispers, "Tracy?" then glass breaks and he hears a sick slashing sound and liquid hitting a surface.

Not wasting anytime, Stiles hones in on their voices in superspeed just in time to see a cop fire his shotgun at a girl he assumed to be tracy. He tackles her just as she ripped the gun out of the cops grip and cracked it across his jaw. He holds her against the wall. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl cocks her head to the side and her eyes flash yellow, "Your end." And she swipes her claws to Stiles face but they have no affect. Stiles smirks, "I think you need a new nickname." He throws her to the ground hard enough for her to yelp in pain. She gets up, anger marring her features. She bares her claws and Stiles is shocked to see liquid dripping from them. He feels the area on his face that she slashed, his hand coming back with a clear liquid that smells familiar. His eyes widen in realization. "Kanima venom." He whispers.

"What the hell are you?!" before she can answer, Donovan's yell breaks the tension. Stiles snaps his head in the direction then back at her. She smirks, knowing that he'll choose to save him. Stiles runs to him just as strange men in long black trench coats with doctors gloves on that had a few syringes attached like fingers and steampunk masks with tubes connecting to various parts of their clothes holding Donovan hostage. One of them has him held secure while the other is holding a device near his head. Stiles effortlessly blasts them both off of Donovan. He rushes him to see if he's ok but is horrified to see that his eyes are covered in some type of silver liquid and blood was pouring from his ear. He listens in on his heartbeat but begins to perform cpr when he realizes that his heart isn't beating. "Come on!"

He pumps his chest rapidly, gives him mouth to mouth then pumps his chest again. Finally his heart faintly to beats once again. He takes out his phone and thinks about calling his father but decides against it and calls Parrish. "Parrish. Donovan's van was attacked, I don't know who or what she was but she killed the driver and and the lawyer. I stopped her but Donovan's down, he's alive for now but you need to get your ass over here now."

"On it, just hold on till we get there." The call ends and Stiles looks for the strange men he just shot but they've disappeared. _Things just got weird._

* * *

it had barely taken 5 minutes for the police to arrive. Thankfully Jordan had already spun a lie, that Stiles was leaving station before witnessing the crash and hid when he heard gunfire. It sounded reasonable enough so no one thought of it. The police swarm the area, taking photos and applying yellow tape. Stiles was pulled aside by Jordan.

"So what happened?"

"I picked up on the crash and heard some shotgun blasts and ran over hear—"

"Wait you've got superhearing too? We're like 5 miles away from the precinct that's even better than Scott!"

"It isn't awesome alright. I could literally hear in detail the driver's throat being slashed and his blood hitting Stewart's face. God I wish I didn't." Stiles shudders, the sickening sound repeating in his head.

"Ok, moving on, you gotta give me something to work with here."

"I don't know the girl, but she's around my age, a little shorter than me, brown hair. But the weirdest thing is she looked like a werewolf, but she had kanima venom on her claws."

Jordan gives him a confused stare, "What the hell is a kanima?"

"A giant killer lizard, ugh it doesn't matter the point is, she's impossible. Even by my standards. And not to mention some guys with a steampunk fetish drilling a hole in his head." He motions to Donovan who suddenly shoots onto his elbows. Paramedics are on him instantly, asking him questions but he just keeps repeating. "Tracy. Tracy. Tracy."

"Who's tracy?" Jordan wonders.

Stiles hears a car approaching and spots Lydia, Kira and malia exiting it. They all spot him. "I think I'm gonna find out soon."

He starts heading away from the crime scene but he gets cornered by the newcomers. "What the hell are you doing here?" malia asks, with hostility.

"Why does it matter to you?" he replies with the same hostility.

Lydia puts her hand on Malia's shoulder to keep her from going on, "You know what we mean. You aren't supposed to be here."

Stiels is offended and he makes sure they know, "Im sorry when did we agree on that? No, better question, what makes you think you have the right to keep me from going or doing what I want to do?"

"Because you always end up somewhere like this." Lydia replies.

"Why do all of you assume I go looking for this kind of crap, granted I did before, but not always. A lot of times, like tonight, this shit follows me. If I had just made a left, I wouldn't have even known about any of this." Not true in anyway but, he's still pissed at them and isn't above being trying to make them feel bad or stupid. Is it petty? Yes, yes it is. But he's too pissed to care.

"look I'd love to stay and chat but you're being a total bitch. Except you Kira, you haven't really done anything." She smiles at him briefly.

Malia growls. "just get out of here or—"

"Or what? You'll attack me in front of all of these people? Kill me in my sleep? You wouldn't be the first person _today_ to threaten me with that. And lets face it, neither of these two would allow you to do that. But there is one thing you can do."

He leans in like he's going to tell them a secret, "You can kiss my ass. Kiss it as it walks away."

With that, he leaves them behind shocked once again. He chuckles to himself, if there's one thing he'll always know, it's how to get under people's skin.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles arrives at his school once again for another monotonous day of school. Honestly, now that he's a certified genius, he doesn't really see much a reason why he needs to keep going here, taking tests that he could ace in his sleep. But then again, that means more time at the cave, which means more time training with captain Atom. Stiles shivers. Yea he wants to avoid that as much as possible. Stiles keeps himself preoccupied by thinking about the new mystery killer girl and the steampunk bandits that he ran into. Who were they? Are they all connected? Does it have anything to do with Adrian Creek and Eichen House? These questions remain unanswered even as he sits down to eat his lunch by himself. his eyes survey the scenery until they land on the pack. _Maybe they know._ He cocks his ear to them and listens in:

"Tracy Stewart has been having night terrors, it's a real disorder."

"Great a another killer psycho." Liam whines.

"Look I know we're all tired. Except you." he says to an obviously excited Mason.

"oh I'm sorry, this is just really mind blowing to me right now!"

"Yea that won't last long." Malia remarks, wiping off Mason's grin.

"Why exactly is he here? Didn't you get rid of stiles because he was human?" Kira asks, still on the fence about that.

Scott looks at liam, "We did tell you it's ok to let him know not invite him."

"I didn't, matter a fact I specifically told him to stay away." He says while giving masona look. He took the hint and he left the group to their devices.

"Can we get back on Tracy?" Malia asks.

"She's one lone wolf. We can find her." Scott states.

"She's one lone serial killing wolf. I say we put her down." Malia says. Stiles rolls his eyes, _of course you do._

"Guys lets concentrate on catching her first, we'll figure out the rest later." Scott clears up.

"How? We don't even have a scent to work with. The only lead have right now is Stiles." Liam points out.

Malia growls, " We don't need him. We found the last guy without him, we can do the same now."

"If I recall correctly, we almost got killed. I had to carry your fat ass out of there. And we were lucky, we only found out because he kidnapped someone who had a scent we could follow." Liam points out.

"Who's side on your on!?" Malia screams.

"The side that gets shit done, which is beginning to not look like this!"

"ENOUGH!" Scott yells and both werewolf stop.

"Lets clear our heads and meet up at the clinic tonight alright?" they all agree and leave. Liam spots stiles and heads to over to him once he makes sure that no one in the pack sees him.

"You know something don't you?" Liam states more than asks.

"Nothing that makes sense."

"You've told us a lot of things that make no sense and it ends up being true. How's this any different?" Liam points out.

"I warned you… she looked like a werewolf, but she was dripping with Kanima Venom."

"What there was a kanima too?"

"No. the venom was coming from her."

Liam shakes his head. "that makes no sense."

Stiles throws up his hands. "That's what I said! but it was clear as day, that's how she made the van crash. She paralyzed the driver. I even sent a sample to Deaton—"

"Wait _Deaton_ knows?" Liam almost sounds offended.

"Yea I told him a while ago and he kept it a secret like I asked. Even if he told someone it would be the whole star wars styled words of wisdom he always gives everyone that never clears anything up." Stiles grumbles.

Liam nods in begrudged agreement. Stiles notices a boy he doesn't recognize talking to Scott. He looks like he's pleading.

"How you liking the new guy?"

"Theo? Ugh… Comes out of nowhere and is practically begging to be a part of the pack. Now he's kissing scott's ass so much he might as well crawl up inside and scotts just eating it up."

"You trust him?"

"I don't trust anyone farther than I can throw them. This guy I can't throw far enough. But Scott's already buying it."

"He's too damn trusting." Stiles shakes his head. Then suddenly a head of red hair appears followed by a gust of air.

"Dude where've you been?! We've been blowing up your communicator like crazy why haven't you answered?!"

A blonde woman comes up behind him and slaps him over the head, "Hey doofus, we never gave him a communicator. And you just showed off your powers to a civilian."

H notices Liam. "Um, oh."

"He knows Bart."

Liam stares. "You're fast."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "We got a mission for you. Youre on it."

Stiles steps back, "Wait what? I'm on a mission? I just started to train like 2 weeks ago!"

"And you can finally apply it."

"but I still get my ass kicked on a regular." Stiles points out.

"That's why this a small mission, simply recon. This is as good a time as any to get your feet wet, so I thought itd be good idea for you to be put on the mission." Clearly, she seems like shes starting to regret it.

Bart hops back and forth, "Come on dude, this is our chance to shine! Kick some major butt with the big league!"

Stiles stammers, "Guys this is a really bad time, something weird is going on in my town and—"

Liam rolls his eyes. "Stiles. Beacon Hills won't burn down if you're not here for one night. Don't be such a pussy."

Stiles wags his finger in his face before running his hand through his hair then exhales, now with a determined look on his face. He turns to liam, "let me know about everything later on alright?"

"Sure."

"Alright, lets go kick some ass."

Bart pumps a fist into the air, "YES!"

Artemis rolls her eyes and sighs, "Boys."

* * *

Standing in front of the room lent to him by the league, Stiles stares at himself in his containment suit, nervous beyond all hell. _Ok. First mission. First time out there as a certified superhero. With no name. Or experience except for one fight… what the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Before he can drown himself in anxiety, Stiles hears a knock and the door opens, superboy standing in the doorway. "You're up."

Stiles nods stiffly and follows Superboy to the mission room where the rest of the team awaits, dressed in their costumes. Kid flash exclaims, "Dude what took you so long!? We were about to leave without you!" Blue Beetle elbows him in the ribs making him yelp and rub the spot.

"Tone it down ese!"

"If I can have your attention." Batman begins sternly, "Computer. Santa Prisca." A holocomputer brings up a display of the island.

"Is that Gilligan's island?" Stiles quips.

But Superboy looks at him confusedly. "The what?"

"Old show, not important, just uh, forget it."

Batman continues, "After the Reach had left our solar system, the League had begun a clean up, recovering all the kidnapped children the Reach had used to experiment on the Metagene. We thought we had recovered everyone but it seems like we missed a few."

Batgirl brings up a display of Black Adam, Wotan, Psimon, Killer frost, and Reverse Flash.

"Sources say that these 5 have teamed up independently and captured many children with their metagenes activated. If our assumptions are correct, its possible that they're planning on selling them on the black market as human weapons." She says with disgust clear on her face.

"Am I the only one that finds it weird that these guys are teamed up together for this? I mean Reverse Flash is usually all about screwing with the Flash and hates working with others, why's he doing this?" stiles asks.

Batman and Batgirl share a look. "A good observation. One that may require further investigation. Be that as it may, our priority remains the same. Your job is to get in there, confirm our sources and report back. The league will take it from there."

Bart deflates dramatically, "Oh man."

"what are you bummed out for hermano? You already knew this was the mission?" Asks Blue beetle.

"Yea but I was hoping it'd change on my way back." He answers sheepishly.

Blue beetle just rolls his eyes.

"Your mission," Batman says a little louder to get their attention, "is just to observe and report. Do not engage. Gamma squad will be taking this. Consisting of Stilinski, Blue Beetle, Robin, Beast boy, Tigress, and Raven.

"Who's Raven?"

"I am."

Stiles focuses on where the voice orignated from and he's taken aback by the grey skinned hooded female that stands there. Her blue eyes look so empty except what looks like to be intense control. What also catches his attention is the red stone that seems to be imbedded in her forehead.

"Um hi. What other name do you go by?"

"Raven."

"No I mean what's your superhero name?"

"Raven."

"… ok then."

"We are on our way." Artemis orders the team to the ship but Stiles stays behind. He gets the Dark knight's attention. "Um, Mr Batman. Sir?"

He stares blankly.

Stiles licks his lips and rubs his hands nervously. "A-Are you sure I should be going on this mission? I mean what did Cap Atom say, I'm sure he said I wasn't nearly ready as anyone thinks."

"You're right. No one really believes you are ready. Captain Atom has stated that you would need at least another month of training before he deems you fit for field service. But this mission requires the team to have as many powerhouses as they can. You being an unknown is an added benefit that may give the team an element of surprise should the situation go south."

"You know you didn't have to add all that in between you could've just kept it at you're right." Stiles grumbles.

"Rarely are we ever called upon at a moment of our choosing. How we answer that call is what will define us." With that he sends Stiles off and Batgirl steps closer to him. "What's your take on him?"

"I've studied closely the recordings his sessions with Captain Atom. He shows promise. His background though, is troubling. The town of which he currently lives in has had a long string of disappearances and murders, most of which are unsolved. The nature of the murders seem… unnatural. Almost all of these murders are witnessed by him."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means there is more to Stiles Stilinski and Beacon Hills than we thought."

* * *

 _Santa Prisca_

The team was quiet, mentally preparing themselves for what's to come. They have all changed their suits to stealth mode, Stiles suit didn't have to be changed given its already dark color scheme. Kid flash turns his chair to face Stiles while stuffing his face with a banana.

"So what are we supposed to call you?"

Stiles stops bouncing his leg. "What?"

"Dude you're a superhero now! You need another name we can call you so no one knows your secret identity!"

"He's not wearing a mask though." Beast boy points out.

"Oh yea I got that covered. I learned it from old videos of the flash." Stiles begins to vibrate his face until his features become obscured, to difficult to place any features. When he begins talking, his voice sounds deeper and robotic. "I vibrate my face and vocal cords so I look and sound like this."

"That just looks and sounds so wrong. Plus if someone knows you I doubt that'll keep them from recognizing you." Robin points out.

"Eh maybe I'll get a mask in the future, bout the same time I get a name." Stiles grumbles

Artemis seems to be watching the whole thing transpire with a sad nostalgic smile, but before stiles asks Raven announces: "We're approaching the mission sight."

Artemis gets up from her seat and puts on her Tigress mask.

"Alright everyone, like Bats said this is gonna be simple recon—" Suddenly the ship is hit by Black Adam and is sent careening into the forest below, the teenagers groaning from the impact. Their situation worsens as ice starts to form around the ship. A hole is ripped open by Black Adam. Without thinking, Stiles blasts his face and Black Adam is flung head over heels in the air. "sorry." He tells them.

"No keep doing that!" Robin exclaims and stiles flies through the hole and blasts Adam again.

He growls, "Children!? They send Children after us?!"

"I take it you probably won't like the fact that I'm new to the job." Black Adam roars and flies headlong into Stiles. Stiles lights up his hands with energy and bashes Adam's back until they both crash onto the ground. Stiles groans but is it across the back by a tree. He rolls over and avoids another hit and blasts the tree with fire then kicks Black adam on the chin when he closes the distance. "I'm actually doing good." His face is hit by a giant fist and he skids along the ground. "Why did I jinx it?"

He gets up and Black Adam lands in front of him. "who are you?"

"Let me get back to you on that, I still haven't gotten a name put together."

Stiles Jettisons towards Black Adam and gives him a 5 hit combo across the face then blasts his chest. His flies up and kicks Black Adam down. He lands on the outer rim of the crater. "I will crush you like the insolent child you are!"

"You actually have the nerve to talk tough with them elf ears you sporting?" Stiles taunts, succeeding in angering the villain. The villain flies faster then before and throws a flurry of hits, most of which Stiles is able to evade, but black Adam throws a hook but counts on Stiles to dodge it, when he does, Adam reverse elbows Stiles in the throat then grabs him by the hair and knees him viciously in the solar plexus. Stiles falls to his knees and is gripped on either side of the head and lifted off the ground.

"Where are your taunts now?" and Adam squeezes Stiles head for all tis worth. Stiles can feel his bones start to give and desperately shoots concentrated radiation from his eyes into Black Adam's mouth. The villain drops Stiles holding his charred mouth. Before Stiles can do anything, PSimon appears and uses his abilities to disorient Stiles. He falls to his knees holding his throbbing head, the world spinning. He looks up to Black Adam standing above him and is knocked out by a hard kick to the temple.

Next time Stiles wakes up, he's in a cage crafted from mystic energy by Wotan. He finds that he's not alone, encaged with him are Beast boy, Blue Beetle, and Kid Flash. "Well this is kinda exactly how I thought this would go."

"Give yourself credit, you actually did better than us. And you sure gave Black Adam something to talk about." Beast Boy points to the Egyptian demigod who still is burnt around the mouth.

Stiles chuckles, "Don't think he's gonna be doing much talking."

"Quiet child." Psimon orders him.

Stiles gives him a look, "You must really not know me."

Psimon asks Wotan, "you are sure this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable. Even the Blue beetle has no chance of escaping." He answers with a devious smile.

"Still don't want to take any chances." Reverse Flash declares. "These kids sure know how to meddle."

"The reverse Flash, I really did not expect you to be with the D list villains. Seriously what are you doing with them? You're never one to play well with others unless there's something in it for you." Kid Flash interrogates.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Reverse Flash spits back. As he turns his back to them, the boys whisper amongst themselves.

"You think Robin, Tigress, and Raven are alright?" Bart asks.

"I hope so, they're our only chance to getting out of this mess." Blue beetle muses.

Suddenly Stiles gets an idea. "maybe not."

"What you got a key?" Blue beetle sarcastically asks.

"No you jackass. My powers are feeding on energy right? Maybe that also means mystic energy." Stiles explains.

"Are you sure you can take that kinda energy? Your body might not cope." Bart asks.

"… if I survive, we really need to talk on your bedside manners, kid." Stiles places his hands on the bars and tries to connect with the energy. He feels a buzzing and taps into it, he's swiftly bombarded with more energy than he's ever connected with. He grits his teeth as he feels his body violently react. He almost feels like how he did when he was hit by the beam of antimatter. He lets out a yelp and his teammates rush to him in concern. "I'm fine. I can do this." He says through gritted teeth. He begins to glow the same color as the cage, his cells beginning to break apart. He forces himself to take the energy instead of letting it control him and the pain starts to lessen. Wotan notices the loss of power in his cage but doesn't have time to register it as he's knocked out of the sky by a blast of dark energy from Raven. She drops Tigress to Killer frost while chanting, "Azarath metrion Zinthos!" and Wotan is knocked off his feet again. The Gama squad begins their retaliation with Kid Flash engaging Reverse flash, "Lets see who looks better in yellow!"

Wotan tries to attack Raven but Beast Boy transforms himself into an ape and pummels him back. Wotan tries to cast a blast at the green colored hero, but Beast boy shifts quickly into a python, wrapping himself around the supervillain and constricting himself. Tigress and Robin double team Killer frost, with Robin distracting her, throwing batarangs. Tigress hides out of sight before taking a chance and using her crossbows to shoot incendiary bolts at the ice villainess. Killer frost cries out in pain and tries to freeze Killer frost. But Tigress ducks under the ice and slides between the villains legs then boosts robin into the air allowing him to get high above killer frost and delivering a devastating kick that knocks her out.

Kid Flash does battle with Reverse flash, both speedsters evenly matched as they fight in superspeed almost invisible to the naked eye, but to beings like Black adam, they're still visible and Black Adam tries to intervene but he's smacked into the ground by a supercharged Stiles who's eyes are glowing a golden orange like the cage that held him. "Hey Elf on the Shelf. Ready for round two?" Black Adam charges and throws a kick but stiles closes in and catches it then slams him into the ground. He lifts him up and slams him down again. Black Adam catches the punch stiles throws but it lights up as stiles blasts him with the mystic energy he absorbed, which truly begins to hurt him. Adam kicks with both legs into Stiles chest and he chases after Stiles and drags him back to the ground, lifts him up and punches him three times before Stiles blocks the next and blasts Black Adam in the ears. With Adam disoriented, stiles charges up all the energy he has and blasts Adam full power, destroying the area around him and sending the demigod deep into the ground, unconscious. Stiles falls to one knee, wiped out.

Seeing that slowly but surely the heroes are defeating them, Reverse Flash becomes enraged.

"Damn you all, you're ruining everything!" He bellows. But in that moment, Bart chooses to attack.

He comes in running and tackles the older speedster to the ground. Using the momentum of their roll, he tosses the rogue into the air where a flying Stilinski comes in and punches him through a wall. Leaving Wotan as the last villain standings he has flung beast boy off of him and conjures lightning to render the child unconscious. The dark sorcerer yells, "Enough!" and conjures a shield as well as lightning, attacking everyone at once. Stiles flies into the air, evading the lightning, doing so without worry thanks to Captain Atom's training. He flies right into the shield and tries to absorb it but is unsuccessful. "I will not allow you to rob me of my power again!" and he hits Stiles with a shockwave that drops him. He lands on his back with his head swimming. He faintly hears Raven say, "My turn".

He looks on in confusion as goth's eyes glow white and black as she floats before the dark sorcerer. "Die witch!" And Wotan sends a beam of mystic energy to his enemy.

Stiles watches the mystical battle in awe, with fire and illusions conjuring into existence from both dark arts users. Wotan creates a whip of fire and tries to burn Raven but she creates a black shield to protect herself before turning herself into a giant flaming raven. Wotan freezes in fear at the sight and screams in terror as he's devoured by the nightmare creature.

Everyone is shocked by the event and Psimon, who was hiding throughout the battle tries to make his escape but the Raven saw him. and he falls back scared and tries to crawl away but he too is devoured.

"Raven what the hell!" screams blue beetle, "We don't kill our enemies."

Said woman transforms back to her humanoid form and joins the rest of the team. She opens her cloak and both villains fall out, clearly traumatized.

"I didn't." she states emotionlessly.

"Extreme but effective." Tigress notes. She looks at the defeated villains and chuckles, impressed. "You all handled yourselves well, a little rocky start but good nonetheless."

"You think Batman will see it that way?" asks robin.

"You can ask him yourself and she gestures behind them. They turn and see the justice league arriving. When they look at her questioningly she notifies them, "I made the call when you all were captured, I didn't want to take any chances have anyone else die on me." Stiles again notices hidden pain when she said that.

Did someone she care about die?

Before he can dwell on that, Batman approaches the team.

"I said simple recon. That's all. But I am aware that a mission doesn't always go as planned. Your performance in adapting to dangerous scenarios," Batman's eyes land on Stiles'. "was satisfactory." Stiles scoffs, but smiles nonetheless.

The team pat each other and turn to Stiles, sitting on the floor. "You did very well on your first mission Stiles." Tigress compliments.

"Really showed your stuff. If only you could do that in training." Blue beetle teases and Stiles narrows his eyes playfully. "you're lucky I'm worn out, else I would've put my foot up your ass and out your mouth."

"The team is right. You did good soldier." Stiles turns to face Captain Atom. "Thought you said I wasn't ready."

"Your actions say differently. Don't think trainings gonna let up. We all heard about your quick thinking with the cage, you're starting to develop faster, which means we got a whole new training regiment waiting for you."

Stiles deflates visibly. "Oh dear god no."

* * *

The Zeta tube in Central city activates and materializes Stiles, now dressed in his civilian clothes. He begins to walk and fishes out his phone, he hasn't talked to his dad all day and if he doesn't say anything now, he'll be grounded for the rest of his life. He turns on the phone and is surprised to see over 10 texts messages and 4 calls from Liam. He opens them up and reads the texts. His eyes widen and he instantly runs in superspeed to the vet clinic, losing his civilian clothes and getting back into his containment suit. He bursts through the doors and sees all of the pack minus malia, Lydia, and Kira. He vibrates his face and goes to Liam first since he's the closest. "What happened?"

"Liam who is that?" Scott asks, paralyzed on the ground.

"What happened?" stiles asks over Scott.

"We finally found tracy, she was at the school but she fainted. We took her here. Turns out, Stiles was right, she was a kanima. We had to find out the hard way."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Deaton hovers over Tracy as he examines her. "Heartrate over 250." He shines a light over her neck, revealing a red mark. "Evidence of an allogeneic skin graft on the right shoulder. This silvery substance on her lips isn't unlike something I've seen. Almost looks like mercury."_

 _She tenses and her breath hitches. "can't you just give her a shot of something?" Malia asks._

 _"She doesn't look to be in any pain."_

 _"I meant a shot to kill her." Liam rolls his eyes, "do you only think of murder?"_

 _"Every time you talk." She retorts._

 _"My code of ethics frowns on such methods." Deaton clarifies._

 _"How do we know she's not going to kill us?" Malia asks._

 _"Well she's unconscious, won't be that hard to keep her like that."Liam points out._

 _"We gotta do something, sooner or later we'll have to tell the sheriff about this." Scott muses._

 _"Agreed. Though I'm not partial to euthanasia, I'm not above extra security." Deaton explains as he spreads mountain ash._

 _"Scott would you mind holding her down? I'm going to try some more invasive tests." He asks as he holds a scalpel. But when he tries to cut, the scalpel breaks._

 _"You know, I talked to Stiles earlier, he said when he saw her, she had Kanima venom dripping from her claws." Liam announces._

 _Scott gives him an exasperated look, "And you believe that? He's said a lot of really weird things before, that doesn't mean we have to always take it seriously."_

 _Deaton gives him a disapproving look, "It's from my understanding that his weird assumptions are usually proven right. Need I remind you how he was correct on the human sacrifices of the darach."_

 _"ok I'll give you that, but she's a werewolf. She can't be a kanima at the same time." Scott exclaims._

 _Deaton sees something move in her neck and asks malia to help him turn her over. Scott's phone beeps and he opens a text from his mother. "what is it?" Liam asks._

 _"It's my mom, she says the driver of the van is awake. Says he didn't have a stroke or heart attack. His body just locked up… like he was—"_

 _"Paralyzed." Liam finishes. Not a moment later, Tracy's back bursts open and a tail springs out, striking everyone. Scott whispers, "Kanima." As he, like everyone, falls to the ground paralyzed._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"Malia was the first to recover, but like an idiot she went after her alone." Liam finishes. Stiles shakes his head, if only they'd listen to him.

"Do you know where Tracy could've gone?"

"She goes after the people who try to help her." Stiles thinks for a moment, "Like a Guidance counselor." He whispers then speeds out, leaving them in a gust of wind.

He heads out and flies into the air. He tries to listen in on Natalie Martin's voice, trying to pinpoint her location. He hones in on her voice in the station and flies at mach 5 speeds until he bursts through the doors just as Tracy has Kira pinned. He grabs her by the tail and throws her into the floor hard enough to imbeds her there . not waiting, he kicks her through the walls to the outside. He checks on his father and Natalie. "Sheriff Stilinski, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Are you ok Natalie?" he asks her.

She stares wide eyed in shock of everything that has transpired. "I'm not sure."

"Can you take care of her?" stiles asks his father.

"Yea just check on the others first." He orders and stiles does so. He immediately goes to Lydia who's holding her side. She freaks out when she sees him but he calms her down, "it's alright, I'm a… friend."

She groans and Kira and Malia try to help her. "What's wrong with her?" they ask.

Stiles zooms in his vision to see through the wound. "She's hemorrhaging internally. If I don't cauterize the wound now, she'll bleed out."

"I'll call the ambulance." Kira says.

"No time. I have to do this now. Hold her legs. Malia, her arms." The two do so. He holds lydia's hand. "Hold as tight as you need, this is gonna hurt." His eyes flash red and thin beams of heat shoot into her wound and she screams loudly in pain. If he were a man of normal strength, his hand would've been broken. Finally he stops and helps her up. Malia scowls, "How did you know my name?"

Stiles pauses and mentally slaps his head. He hadn't thought and it slipped out. Thinking quick he lamely says, "I heard you guys say it before. Anyway, did you see where she went?" he asks her.

Her eyes drop and her face pales, "There were these people. They had masks. They killed her. I couldn't do anything against them."

"they had tubes through they're masks?"

She looks at him, "You've seen them before?"

He shakes his head, which looks trippy with his face vibrating. "A friend of mine did, told me to look out for them. Stiles."

The three share a look. They hear a car arrive and Scott calling for them. Stiles turns back to the them. "We'll meet again." And he speeds out of the building. He runs to the top of the station. Listening as the pack regroups with theo arriving as well. Twice those masked men have been seen, each time when Tracy was around. Not only that, but tracy was even able to pass through mountain ash, despite being some kind of Werewolf/Kanima hybrid. Stiles runs his run through his hair. _So this is how Superman must feel like._

* * *

In an unknown location a gigantic humanoid being watches the events with a scowl on his large face. A clicking noise goes off behind him and he turns to face the dread doctors.

"Despite my orders, you still decided to make these, weak creatures. Abusing the power I have given you to create something, better, than this!" he scolds them angrily.

They cower a bit, "We. Apologize—"

Faster than even them, his large hand grabs the Surgeon's entire torso and begins to squeeze painfully. "Your apologizes mean nothing to me! Give me what I want, or else I will make your suffering worse than anything Apokolips has to offer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Kalibak."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few more hours of debriefing with the rest of the police, Noah Stilinski was finally allowed to arrive home after dropping off Natalie, whom he apologized for the ruined date. As soon as he made it through the door, he was tackled into a hug that lifted him off the ground by his son.

"Thank god you're alright!" Stiles says with relief.

"enh, yea me too but I wont be much longer if you don't loosen up the grip son!" he grunts out.

Stiles realizes he's letting a little too much strength get through and releases his father who takes a few gulps of air. Stiles looks away a guiltily. Noah notices and at once comforts his son.

"Stiles it's alright, I love you and thanks to you we're all safe." He assures him.

And his son smiles, but then it becomes a grim frown, "Tracy, she—dad whatever she is, is impossible. I mean she's a werewolf but a Kanima too and yet, she passes through mountain ash like as if she's only human."

"Well clearly she's not and she's likely to strike again at some point." Noah points out but stiles shakes his head.

"She's dead. Apparently some weird steam-punk type dudes killed her before disappearing while I was taking care of Lydia. It's the second time they appeared, the first time was when they tried to kill Donovan."

"Think they may be connected to Creek?"

Suddenly a thud is heard upstairs, where stiles room is.

"Yea and I got a feeling I might be the only one." He gestures for his dad to stay there and heads to his room, not surprised to find Malia staring intently at his white board, a haunted look etched onto her face.

Stiles crosses his arms, "What're you doing here?"

She doesn't say anything for a second, still staring at the word Kanima, glancing for a second at the words 'who is the desert wolf'. "You were right, she was a Kanima and a—"

"And a werewolf yea I know. Once again the useless human figures out what the pups couldn't." he mocks.

She finally looks at him with a glare but he doesn't back down stepping closer to glare right back into her eyes. "Is there a reason you came here?"

"Tell me everything you know, how this could all be connected." She demands.

He scoffs, "So you don't want me around but yet you still want to pick my brain for, what was it again, weird ass conspiracy theories?"

She grits her teeth, "This isn't a game stiles this is real life and it's dangerous!"

"Oh I know exactly how dangerous it is, I mean I've been dealing with this since O fearless leader first got bit. And yet I'm apparently the only one who knows what he's doing. I bet right now the thing that's pissing you off the most isn't that I'm still investigating this but the fact that you, a mighty coyote, still needs the useless and feeble human Stilinski."

Malia growls and grabs Stiles roughly by the shoulders in an act of intimidation. "Tell me now, or do you really want more people to die?"

But he isn't scared in the least, simply staring back at her and saying, "Like you did with Tracy?"

Malia is rocked by that and she lets go of Stiles in shock, "How… how did yo—"

"I know much more than you think and I know how to take care of myself and I will make sure to get to the bottom of this and put a stop to it before anyone else dies." Stiles vows.

Malia is surprised by the strength and confidence in his voice while the confidence in hers dwindles, "Stiles please."

"You remember when I said how when your world is falling apart and you look to me for help? What did I say my reply would be?"

The were-coyote's mouth opens and closes, unable to say a word. But Stiles gladly supplies some for her.

"I'd say no."

They both stay in tense silence before he speaks again, "So unless you want to piss me off anymore I'd suggest you leave. Now." she doesn't move and so he steps even closer and growls out, "Get out or I will throw you out." He promises.

For some reason, Malia feels intimidated by his new aggressive nature and complies but pauses briefly as she glances at the words desert wolf and grabs the eraser and wipes them away before finally leaving.

Stiles waits a bit before running his hands roughly through his hair and sitting down on his head before letting out a long sigh.

"Do I need to arrest anyone?" Noah asks as he steps through the doorway.

"Nah, shes not gonna bother us, not for a while at least. They're still too prideful about needing me." He bristles.

"Sounds like you want them too." Noah notes.

Stiles stutters but Noah continues, "Don't lie, I could tell from how much you were goading her. I get it, they were your friends and despite how much you try not to, you still care about them and what they think of you."

His silence is answer enough, "At some point Stiles you need to deal with your emotions. I can't make you but ignoring all your problems and issues will only make it worse. Trust me… I would know." He leaves stiles to his thoughts after that, bidding him goodnight.

He knows he's right but right now he's not ready. What he needs is a distraction and he knows exactly who to go to.

* * *

Stiles arrives at the clinic just as Deaton is filling up a duffle bag with clothes and other items used for travels.

"What's going on here?" he asks in confusion. But Deaton just grabs a jar holding talons removed from Scott's attacker the night Theo arrived.

"A werewolf with the Talons of an eagle, possibly a shapeshifter known in eastern mythology as a guruda." He sets it down and brings up another jar, "Tracy's claws. The unmistakable claws of a werewolf but," holding yet another jar, "with the venom and scales of a Kanima."

Stiles is confused, because that doesn't clear anything up at all. "Ok so what would we even call that and why does that merit you leaving to," he snatches the ticket out of Deatons hand, "Russia?"

He snatches it back, "personally I'd call it terrifying. But I'm more interested in finding out how she was able to cross mountain ash."

"Yea same here cause that seems to be something that should be dangerous to all supernatural creatures," then it dawns on him, "… unless she isn't a supernatural creature." His eyes widen. "She's something… else something artificial."

Deaton nods rapidly with a tremble, "someone must've made her. Making her a supernatural creature by unnatural means."

"Whoever did that to her could possibly have given Adrian Creek his powers." Stiles suggests.

"It's possible. It shouldn't be but it is. I've lived in the world of the supernatural for most of my life, but I'm still a doctor, still a man of science. And this right here, terrifies me. Because it changes everything, the rules, the very future of Beacon hills. It's beyond everything I've ever seen, beyond anything the pack has ever gone against… I'm leaving to get more information, anything that could help us. But if there's one thing that I'm certain of, it's that they'll need you. Their very lives depend on you now."

Stiles lets out a puff of air, "Ok no pressure thanks very much doc." He says sarcastically. But Deaton gives him a hug surprisingly.

"If there is one person I know who has a chance to save everyone it's you Stiles. You can do it, I believe in you."

"Thank you, it means a lot Deaton." Stiles says slowly, still not used to getting such support from Deaton.

They bid farewell and despite Deaton lifting his spirits, Stiles still feels a mighty weight on his shoulders.

* * *

 _the next day_

As soon as he had a free period, Stiles rushed as fast as he could, without arousing suspicion, and sat himself in front of one of the computers. He types quickly on the keyboard, trying to find anything he can on human experimentation, specifically on cross species genetics. But all that he could find were either theoretical science on a zebra fishes cells to cure Alzheimer's or supervillains that have turned themselves into the monster of the week. Normally that would help but all he could find were information released to the public, which wasn't much since it could probably inspire another wacko to pick up a costume or use a mystical amulet.

He sighs and drops his head on the keyboard before picking it back up and begin to type in 'can there be more than one species in the same DNA', which gives him a good answer. No. i\It isn't scientifically possible, _maybe mystically_ , but it still isn't enough. So he changes up the question, 'is it possible for someone or something to have more than one set of DNA?'

And the answer was, "Yes, it's actually called a chimera." A melodic voice answered for him.

Stiles turns around to the source of the voice and cant stop his jaw from dropping. Standing in front of him is possibly the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Raven black hair that contrasted nicely against her pale yet lightly tanned skin, also making her sparkling bright blue eyes pop out even more. Despite being covered by glasses, they still stood out amazingly.

She either doesn't notice or mind the open staring he's doing and continues, "It originates from Greek mythology, an animal that's made up of incongruous parts. But in Genetics it's when a single organism composed of cells with more than one distinct genotype."

Stiles stares at her for another minute before she clears her throat which seems to wake him up. "uh uh uh, h-how do you know all that?"

"With the genetics thing, did a quick Google search before you turned around and the Greek mythology, well my family is pretty big on that." She smiles cheekily and he almost gets lost in her smile but snaps himself out of it.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to stare."

"It's fine," she waves him off, "I did randomly but into your research."

"Well you can but in anytime, I-I-I mean you can interrupt or or or or, "

She laughs at his stuttering and once again it sounds like the most beautiful thing in the world. "So what're you looking up a chimera for?"

He almost forgot what he was doing and scrambles to think up something, " just curious, I mean this doctor," He skims the link he had clicked on, " uh uh, Dr Gabriel Valack seems to know his stuff."

The girl looks at the screen and raises an eyebrow, "You do know it says he's a disgraced doctor right? And that He seemed to think that Chimeras were a real thing that were created by some guys call the dread doctors. Looks like it got him committed to an asylum." She points out which leaves Stiles feeling slightly embarrassed.

But she gives him a smile that for some reason, calms him down. "Trust me that's no where near as weird as the things I've checked out on the internet, no pun intended." She smirks.

"I'm pretty sure that pun was intended."

"I plead the fifth! Anyway I'll see you around…"

"Oh uh Stilinski, Stiles stilinski… and you are?"

"Donna." She answers and leaves Stiles behind looking at her retreating form in wonder.

"What a girl." He muses, but stops when he hears a snicker and sighs.

"How long were you listening Liam?"

"the whole time. Least I know super charm isn't one of your super powers." The young werewolf teases as he takes a seat next to the embarrassed hero.

"Tell me how exactly things are going with you wooing Hayden?" Stiles snarks back which effectively shut Liam up.

He stutters before changing the topic, "So how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Stiles asks.

"You know, you're superhero mission? Who'd you fight? Did you get your ass kicked? Did you see Batman?"

"Ok ok slow it down! I'll tell you, just lower your damn voice!" Stiles hisses and the werewolf has the decency to look bashful but still waits expectantly.

Stiles chuckles a bit before finally answering, "I can't tell you much but we did a recon mission that right off the bat became an all out fight. Get this… I fought Black Adam!"

Liam's eyes bug out, "Black Adam!? THE Black Adam? The guy who gives even Superman a hard time, you fought him?!"

Stiles smirks but nods.

"Well did you win?"

"Um well…"

"You got your ass handed to you didn't you?"

"I got him on the rematch!"

But Liam just snorts, "Yea ok. Did you at least meet Batman?"

"Yea I did and let me tell you, that guy is terrifying! I mean he could get Derek to piss himself and get this, I even called him Mr Batman, I was so scared."

"… wow for a guy who has super strength and can fly you're kind of a pussy."

Stiles can only glares at him and Liam again switches the topic once he sees Stiles eyes begin to glow red, "So you found out Tracy's a Chimera?"

"Don't think Im gonna forget that comment but yes, seems like someone's making monsters of the week and it might be these guys, Dread Doctors."

"They really aren't even gonna try to hide their villainy huh?" Liam comments.

"Nope, but this Valack guys notes match the description to the guys Malia and I saw so I guess I'm on the right track. Can't really find anything else but seems like he wrote a book about them."

"Something's better than nothing I guess. Should I tell the pack about this?"

"Well with how trigger happy Malia is and with how little you and I seem to trust Theo, I'd say wait a bit, at least until I find this book, maybe it'll give us something a little more concrete to work with. In the mean time," the bell rings, "let's get back to class."

* * *

Deep underneath Beacon Hills is the lair in which the Dread Doctors perform their heinous experiments. The Surgeon enters the room, the light seeming to dim around him as he gazes at the cube that seems to distort reality around it, the Father box.[1].

He clicks as he addresses the pathologist, "Is the corpse ready?"

The Pathologist nods and has the Geneticist remove the tarp from the hulking monster that seems to be connected to the tubes and wiring attached to the Father Box.

"Begin."

The Geneticist does as he had ordered and presses the nearby button on the console and a surge of energy rushes form the Father box, through the tubes and into the corpse. It's exposed veins lighting with the energy and body jumps but stays dead.

"again."

Another surge goes through and this time the monster makes a small grunt. "Unh."

The clicking that the Dread doctors make intensify as they synchronize.

"Again."

"Ungh."

"again!"

"UNGH."

"AGAIN!"

"UNNNNGH!"

Suddenly the corpse is brought to life and rips off all the tubes, wiring and chains that held him. The Geneticist tries to restrain him but he savagely smacks her away and into the machinery, causing sparks to fly and the metal to be deeply contorted where she hit. It roars again as he demolishes the wall behind it and becomes shrouded in darkness as it makes its escape.

The Surgeon can only stare behind it, shocked at the power the Box had bestowed upon the undead creature. He stares intently with fear where the monster escaped as he hears it say:

" **Grundy**."

 **Authors note: I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. It has been a long and hectic year that started with me losing everything i had written for this sorry as well as getting severe writers block after it then real life problems coming back to back. Thankfully i'm back and i dont intend to get rid of this story at all, I finally have a good groove going with this and I know exactly where to go form here on out! I'm happy to see how popular it's become as well as how many people enjoy this and i promise i won't let you guys down! so enjoy! next chapter will be coming up very soon.**

 **[1] i wrote this part to clear up something, I know that there's a mother box but the Father Box is the Apokolips version of it**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _After school_

Having stayed behind to look for Valack's book, Stiles ahs amassed himself an impressive pile of books as he has cleared out the D section of the library as he has yet to find the book.

"Come on already, it's gotta be here somewhere! D,D, D, D, where are you?"

"What're you looking for?"

Stiles lets out a yelp and throws the 5 books he has on hand into the air. They get a harsh shush not too far away and he blushed for his spastic reaction.

"oh hey Donna! Uh I'm still looking for that book from before." He explains and turns back to the shelf before the object of his obsession is held in front of his face.

"You piqued my interest." She says with a giggle, "Had I known you would trash this place place trying to find it I would've given it to you before free period ended."

He takes a look at the mess he made and silently curses himself, not for making it but, because he could clean it all up in a second but since Donna is there he has to do it the old fashioned non super way. Ugh

"Sorry." He mutters and starts picking everything up.

He's surprised to see that she sets the book aside and start helping him out.

"Oh you don't have to."

"Well I'm not just gonna leave you to do all this by yourself, besides don't you want to know what I read?" she asks teasingly.

He's once again disarmed by her smile and just nods dumbly as they continue to pick up the books.

"So it starts off by saying that in an old England town teenagers would be buried alive then brought back by parascientists who, like the title, call themselves the dread doctor."

Stiles mind goes back to his conversation with Deaton the night prior, how he suspects someone of creating supernatural creatures by unnatural means, like tracy.

"Parascientists?"

"It's what they call what they do, mixing myth with science. Not much else after cause this is just volume one."

"I take it there's not volume two." Stiles states based on how she said it.

"Yup!" she gives him a sympathetic smile before turning around and bending over to pick up some more books.

Blood rushes to Stiles cheeks as he's almost caught staring at her shapely rear.

"So can I ask why you're so interested in this book?"

"Just curiosity."

"Gotta be more than curiosity when it comes to you."

He stops, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're Stiles stilinski, they guy who built a reputation of sticking his nose into murders and other police investigations." She explains.

"Wait how did you know about that?" he asks, getting a little defensive.

She holds up her hands as a sign of peace. "I just asked around about you."

Once again, Stiles can't help but believe and trust her. "Why were you asking about me?"

She smirks that cute smirk again, "Just Curiosity."

He gives her a deadpan look. "Touché."

"Well since you know a lot about me, how about you tell me about you?"

"Well as you know my name is Donna, Donna Troy. I've lived in Greece for most of my life but I've been living in Man's—Massachusetts with my sister Diana for the past 5 years but I was sent here with a family friend cause her job has recently had her move a lot." She explains.

"Wow traded Boston for Beacon hills, talk about a downgrade." He remarks.

She snorts, "Essex actually and it's not so bad here. Great company." She winks at him.

They fall into a comfortable silence until they finish cleaning up the mess. As they begin to walk out Stiles still cracks open the book, desperate to find any more information.

He reads, "Scientific perspective and insight were provided by Dr Gabriel Valack."

"Which Asylum was he committed to?" Donna asks as she walks by his side.

"Stiles takes out his phone and rapidly types in his name. Once it loads his eyes almost pop out of the socket. "No way." He whispers.

"What?"

"He's in Eichen House… I have to see him!"

He starts to stomp away but Donna gets in front of him and stops him.

"Hey wait slow down, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean who's to say he is even in the right state of mind to talk and besides you're a teen, why would they let you in?"

"It's the only way to learn more I have to try, besides I can say it's for a psychology paper."

"What're you even doing this for? I mean this is nuts!" she exclaims.

Here it is again, He can't place it but there's just something about Donna that is making Stiles feel like he can trust her. Like she deserves the benefit of the doubt. "Look, there's a lot going on. Something bad might happen and talking to this guy… it might make a difference."

She stares deeply into his eyes, concern etched onto her face before she says, "Fine. Then I'm going with you."

His eyes widen, "What no you are not going with me!"

"And you're not going without me!"

He wags his finger in her face as if to say something but bites his tongue and runs his hand through his hair in frustration, "Why would you want to go with me anyway? You barely even know me."

"True but I'm not about to let you go an insane asylum by yourself, especially one with a rep like Eichen House. Someone needs to watch your back so I'm gonna do it." She crosses her arms daring him to defy her.

Stiles is shocked honestly, not expecting such concern for his own wellbeing from someone else in Beacon hills other than his dad or Melissa. He's honestly touched, his former friends want nothing to do with him yet a complete stranger is willing to do what they won't.

He gives her a genuine smile, "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

 _Eichen House_

Thanks to a lot of bullshitting, Stiles and Donna find themselves being escorted through the horribly lit corridors of Eichen house, being lead to the cell that contains the man of the hour. They do their best to ignore the haunted, horrible eyes of the other cellmates, preferring to just bore their eyes on the man they came there for.

Valack is sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, a rag wrapped around his head.

"… Did you bring the book?"

Stiles holds it in hand, "Why did you write this?"

"To open your eyes."

"to the dread Doctors?" Donna fills in, getting an eyebrow raised by Valack.

"Yes."

"They're in Beacon Hills, but I think you already knew that." Stiles stakes.

Valack nods, "They have been for quite some time." He gestures all around them. "Even in here."

"What are they?" Donna asks, trying to get answers.

"They were human once, normal scientists who came across a discovery. Tesla said that 'to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration.' … and they did. They made a discovery in the electromagnetic field that gave them power, long life, and the ability to make others forget them." He turns to look stiles in the eye knowingly while smiling, "Well at least normal people."

Stiles narrows his eyes, "What do they want?"

"They used to want to serve their master, to bring him back. Now though things have changed, they have changed."

He removes his rag and shows them where his third eye… used to be.

"They came here started taking each one of us, using us for their experiments but this time it was different. They weren't making normal Chimeras anymore, they were making,"

"Metas. Adrian Creek was one of them wasn't he?" Stiles deduces.

"Yes and they aren't finished. I believe that they or someone else, is rewriting volume two." Valack replies grimly. "And however that volume ends, won't bode well for not just Beacon Hills, but the world."

Stiles runs his hands through his hair. He thought he'd come here to get more answers and he did but now he has even more questions. _Well I know at least one can be answered._

"What brought them here?"

"What always catches everyones attention about this godforsaken town?"

"The Nemeton!"

Suddenly Stiles hears 6 familiar heartbeats and curses again. He starts to pull Donna with him but Valack calls out,

"Before you leave, there is one more thing you must know. The Nemeton, is not what we thought it was…It was a cage for something much much worse."

Stiles is confused but knows he wont get anything else from Valack from there. They start to make their way back up.

"What was he talking about Stiles, the Nemeton, Chimeras? Is he saying that the Dread Doctors are real?"

"Something like that."

As soon as they get out the front doors of Eichen House, Stiles isn't surprised to see the pack waiting there for him.

"Shit this day just gets better and better." He mutters.

"What're you doing here Stiles?" Scott demands to know.

"Trying to book a room for vacation, what do you think genius?" he replies sarcastically.

Theo butts in, "Why is it that every time any of us find a clue, we end up running itno you?"

Stiles narrows his eyes at the accusatory tone, "Probably because I'm smart enough to be a few steps ahead of you? what're you getting at."

"I think the better question is who is she and why is she here? did you tell her about us being supernatural?" Malia accuses openly.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "No I didn't tell her but congrats you just did."

"Stiles they used to be your friends? How have you not gone to therapy yet?" Donna asks.

"I ask myself that everyday." He mutters.

"Stiles enough can you just be serious for one minute?!" Scott yells, "We know about the Dread Doctors thanks to Theo and we know that Valack knows about them. I don't know why you're trying to keep these important things from us but lives depend on this!"

"Me keeping things from you!? you guys kicked me out of the pack! How many times have I had to say that! I've just been doing what I always have done on my own it's not my goddamn fault that you're so shitty at what you do, stop blaming me for your failings!"

"You're just human Stiles you're gonna end up dead!" the alpha exclaims.

"Seems like you forgot your humanity, bro."

The argument distracts Stiles enough to not notice the sounds of approaching heavy stomps, or the dragging of chains. But as it gets closer, Kira notices.

"Uh guys do you hear that?"

Soon as she asked that a large heavy chain appears from thin air and slams where the pack and Stiles were standing just before it shatters the ground. Stiles had quickly shoved Donna out the way and scrambled them both to cover. The pack all look to where the chain came from and stare in disbelief at the giant corpse like behemoth that is glaring at them.

" **Solomon Grundy… Born on a Monday… Christened on Tuesday… Married on Wednesday**!" it brings its massive hands up and slams them down to the ground, shaking the area and splitting the earth open.

The pack are shaken off their feet but scramble to attack. Kira takes out her sword and tries to slash along the legs of the monster, but Grundy smacks the katana out of her hands and follows up with another smack that throws her into Lydia and Liam, knocking them all out. Scott transforms and roars ferociously as he begins to attack, but his claws prove to be ineffective as Grundy doesn't register them but he does grab Scott by the arm, squeezing until the bones crack under his grip. Scott yells as his body is used to bat the other werewolves away before being slammed down hard down the ground, unconscious.

Having witnessed this Stiles looks at Donna and sighs before he superspeeds her to the other side of town. She stares at him wide eyed.

"Stiles how?"

"No time to explain, just get help and stay away!" he doesn't wait for her reply and zooms away.

He gets into his suit and flies back to where Solomon grundy was and thankfully he hasn't killed the pack yet. Stiles lands near him and tries to hype himself up,

"Ok, Solomon Grundy, tough but Batman normally takes him down with some stun guns so this shouldn't be that hard."

He flies directly to Grundy intending to give him a strong but not too strong punch to finish this. But he's stunned to find that Grundy not only catches his fist but delivers a punch that was way faster and way stronger than he anticipated. So strong that it knocks him clean through several buildings and into semi truck. The resulting explosion sends the nearby civilians into a frenzy, one that is intensified by the appearance of Grundy who had leaped into the heart of the city.

They all run as he begins to wreak havoc, flipping and crushing cars, his chains flying wildly smacking into nearby buildings and causing debris to fly everywhere.

Stiles pulls himself out of the wreckage, shaking his aching head. Ok that was a whole helluva lot harder than I thought that'd be. _I don't get it, how can he be this strong it doesn't make any sense?_

A police car arrives on the scene but Grundy quickly lifts it and throws it to a nearby crowd. Stiles Flies quickly and catches it before impact, vibrating his face to secure his identity. _Doesn't matter where his upgrade came from, I got to stop him._

"Get these people to safety, I'll handle Grundy!"

Again not waiting for a reply, Stiles flies to grundy, shooting beams right into his face, knocking him back. Stiles grabs him by the foot and throws him into the air, he catches the chains and pulls them and Solomon back down to the ground. Grundy grunt loudly as he creates a crater. Not letting up, Stiles grabs the long chains and wrap them tightly around the Zombie before melting them together.

"There, now are you gonna be a good boy and play dead?" he quips, but Grundy breaks the chains into pieces.

Stiles covers his face from the debris but Solomon Grundy uses the distraction to wrap his massive hand around Stiles head and slams him repeatedly to the ground then drags his face across the concrete before roaring right into his face and letting go but punching him harm before he begins to drop. Again faster than he was before, he catches up to Stiles as he is in the air and continues to pummel him, the force of each punch launching him faster and faster into the air.

Stiles skids to a stop but Grundy is upon him once more. He brings both arms up then crashing down but Stiles diverts them to the side before powering up his hands give Grundy a vicious 3 punch combo that knocks him off his feet. Stills doesn't let up and shoots dark blue balls to grundy's chest that sticks to him for 3 seconds before blowing up violently. Grundy roars in pain but stiles shoots antimatter beams from his eyes and into Grundys mouth. The monster grabs his throat in pain and Stiles follows it up with a knee to the throat, a head butt and a suplex. He stands over Grundys head and with lightning speed punches him 100 times before shooting beams from his eyes mouth and hands that vaporize the skin off Grundys mangled face and burying him in the ground.

Stiles waits a second before falling onto his knees. He shouldn't have dispelled so much energy like that but he was beginning to get desperate. _At least he's down for the count_. A hand breaks out the ground and enraptures Stiles legs. _Or not._

The behemoth bursts out the ground and grabs Stiles by the head and drives his midsection to his knee. Stiles screams in pain and his back is horrifically attacked. Grundy lets go of his head but not his legs and slams him back and forth on the ground before throwing stiles straight through 5 buildings. Sheriff Stilinski gets out his police cruiser just in time as Stiles crashes into it. His parental instincts kick in and Noah scrambles to help Stiles up.

"Oh my god Stiles! STILES are you ok?!" he gapes at the blood that is pouring from his sons head as well as the tears in his suit and the contusions underneath.

"I'm not gonna lie dad, this hurts a lot." Stiles coughs out.

Solomon Grundy lands 50 feet away from the father and son and roars while banging on his decomposed chest. Noahs eyes widen in fear not only for the monster but his son. Especially when said son begins to get up.

"Wah Stiles what're you doing!?"

"Ungh, I got to stop him dad!"

"No Stiles you can't this, this is suicide, you could die!"

"If I don't do this dad, then you and everyone else will die. I have to do this dad."

"You can't Son!" he pleads but Stiles gives him a comforting yet determined look.

"If you were in my shoes, you would get back out there too. I'm doing what you've always taught me to do, the right thing." He smiles and Noah can't help but gives him a worried smile and he hugs his son tightly.

"you better make it out of this alive!"

Stiles nods then flies full force to Grundy but the undead monster was counting on that and quickly sandwiches Stiles between two cars just as he gets within reach. He releases the cars and viciously kicks stiles in the face and into the air.

"Stiles!" Noah screams.

But Stiles uses the momentum to fly right back into Grundy and blasting him with heat. The heat begins to burn away Grundys flesh and appears to hurt him severely.

"So Frankenstein don't like fire eh?" Stiles smiles and powers up both hands with heat and begins to pummel the zombie.

Grundy tries to punch but Stiles once again diverts the force and has him crash down to the grab bashes the back of his head with his fists. But grundy rolls and rips out a huge chunk of the concrete and smashes it over Stiles stomps down on his chest repeatedly then lifts him by the head and savagely punches his midsection before throwing him into a bus. Stiles lays there for a second in a daze. And just as Grundy was about to continue his attack, Deputy Parrish fires his pistol at the monster. The bullets bounce off but catches the zombies attention. He lifts a nearby car in the air and throws it to the deputy.

"No!" Stiles screams but just as it is about to hit the officer, it's caught. By a woman in a skintight black suit with stars along the legs and back and shiny silver boots and wrist bands. She's armed with a silver shield on her back, a sword on her hip as well as a lasso.

"Donna?"

Said woman places the car on the ground before saying, "No time to explain, just help!" she then takes out her sword and lets out a mighty battle cry before charging at the monster.

She flies under his wild swing before kicking out his leg. Stiles uses that moment to fly out and punch Grundy back to the ground. Grundy tries to attack but Donna blocks his hit with her shield and Stiles shoots grundy in the face but grundy claps his hands together and the force causes Stiles ears to ring and he falls to the ground but Donna tries a leap attack that grundy barely blocks but the sword is embedded deep into his forearm, coming out the other side. He headbutts her off and Stiles catches her then swings her around before throwing her back at Grundy. She flips over Grundy while at the same time removing the sword from his arm and quickly cuts it clean off. The zombie stares at his stump for a second before roaring agrnily and hitting donna with a flying knee that leaves her skidding roughly along the ground but Stiles Hits him with a powerful heat blast to his undefended chest, continuing the beam until he begins to lose his strength. Just before Grundy smashes him into the ground he notices that the heat burned away his chest cavity and now his heart seems to be vulnerable. He kicks grundy off and quickly flies over to Donna, "I'll try to get you an opening, once there is go for his heart!"

She nods and with that they continue their assault, With Stiles flying around Grundy hitting him with kinetic blasts that rock him. Donna sneaks behind him and slides between his lengs, cutting off one of them. Grundy begins to roar but stiles rocks him clean acorss the jaw followed by a brutal elbow with the other arm before grabbing his remaining arm and pinning it behind him.

"Do it now!" he screams.

And Donna charges and thrusts her Sword into the Beasts heart.

The pained howl released by Grundy could be heard for miles before he slowly falls to his back.

" **Buried… on…. Sunday**." He whispers before the life finally seeps out of him.

Minutes pass before Stiles allows himself to slump to his knees. He pants heavily as his aching body finally rests. He feels so drained. _Probably cause I was pretty reckless with my energy blasts._

Donna offers a hand, "I guess we're gonna need to talk about this."

Stiles gives her a look, "we need to talk about this alright, first is if you could do all this, why'd it take you so long to tag in?"

She looks sheepish, "I'm sorry, I had to get my sword and Shield since I cant carry them around in civilian clothes."

Stiles can give her that, "fair point."

Stiles father abruptly appears and wraps Stiles in a bone crushing embrace. "Thank god you're alright! I was so worried!"

"Ow dad, my durability is crap right now!"

"Well tough, I'm not letting go!"

"Please, dad, my ribs!" Stiles pleads and reluctantly, Noah complies.

He turns to Donna, "Thank you so much for helping him, for helping all of us."

She smiles, "It's what I do."

"Who are you?"

She puts her hands on her hips and stands proudly, "Wonder Girl!"

"…Who?"

She deflates, "Seriously?"

* * *

The Watchtower

"so let me get this straight, you sent Donna to my high school to befriend me but also to spy on me?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"I apologize for the deceit but yes it is true," Wonder Woman confirms, "Due to the history you town has we thought it best to find out more in order to deal with danger, if any were found."

"and to keep tabs on me." Stiles accuses.

"It was the only choice we had since you weren't forthcoming with any information as well as taking into consideration your mental health." Batman states.

"My mental health?!"

"Stiles," Donna grabs his hand comfortingly, "We're worried about you. I only spent a day with you and even I can tell that you have a severe case of PTSD."

"And trust issues." He says coldly while snatching his hand away.

She bites her lip and looks away. The Adult members of the Justice league look at each other and seem to share a silent conversation, "We do apologize for the deceit. We only want what's best for all of you and we can admit that they way we handled this was not the best."

"I'm not." Batman comments but wonderwoman ignores him.

"We hope to make it up to you and to prove to you that your trust in us will not be misplaced." With that they both fo them leave and now Donna and Stiles are alone.

She glance sat him and sighs. "Stiles I may have omitted a few things but I did speak the truth to you."

"How can trust that? How can I trust you?"

"The same way you'd ask those you'd reveal your secret identity to." She replies.

Stiles stops for a second and thinks. He hadn't thought about that comparison.

"That's different though."

"Yes but the feelings are the same. You have to understand stiles, Beacon hills has a big shroud of mystery tied to a lot of death. All they knew was that you were always near most crime scenes and suddenly you have powers that rival some of the more powerful members of the league, thats a pretty big red flag."

Stiles sighs now, "That's true but it's just hard for me to explain what's really going on in my town because for so long we couldn't tell anyone or else we'd either be called crazy or someone we cared for was hurt."

"Stiles, more than half of the meta human community understands that. I'm not asking for you to give me all your trust. All I'm asking is that you give me and all of us a chance to earn it and like wise."

He stares into her eyes meaningfully. "Why do I still feel like I can trust you."

She looks sheepish, "it's probably my empathy."

"you're what?"

"Look how about we start completely over?"

"Fine sure, Hi my name's Stiles stilinski."

"Donna Troy, princess of Themyscira," She says with a smile as they shake hands.

"Princess? So do you have a castle or something?"

"Yup with a dungeon and a fire breathing dragon guarding it."

Stiles narrows his eyes for a second, "I'm tempted to ask if that's true or not."

"It's not but I do have a dragon stuffed animal if that counts."

They both chuckle as they continue to learn more about each other, happy to begin a new friendship.

* * *

Theo barges in through the doors of the lair stomping angrily towards the dread doctors.

"What the hell was that?!" he demands to know.

The dread doctors click threateningly but the surgeon waves them off, "Another failure."

"That wasn't like any of the other failures! I thought you said you would make chimeras!"

"Plan has changed." The surgeon replies which only makes Theo angrier.

"What else has changed?! Is our deal still on the table?!"

"…No."

Theo transforms and roars threateningly. The other doctors get into defensive positions but the surgeon once again waves them off.

"We will offer you a new deal." He gestures towards the father box. "This time for true power."

Theo gazes at the father box and is mesmerized by the power he feels radiating form it. It's beautiful. Theo wants it.

The surgeon appears next to him.

"Interested?"

Theo glares at him, then smirks.


End file.
